Concealed and unmasked
by Sickai
Summary: [SORATO] She’s the worlds best FBI agent, but that’s not going to save her from his charm... and exceedingly deadly compassion to kill her...
1. Chapter 1

Hey again! Yeah it's me! Back… well im here with a new idea, doesn't mean my other stories are going down the tube! I will look after them when I get the chance. But I decided I needed a vampire story! So that's what I've done. A sorato vampire fic… ohhhh! OH YEAH! GO SORATO! Anyways, hope you all like it BTW I re-hired the one and only moppy to take place as editor for this one (she did not help with this chapter at all so all must kill her!) hehe… anyway! Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_ **own Digimon, or any of the characters associated with Digimon. THANKYOU! Well, enjoy…

Ages (I know this really bugs people but hey I must put it in!)

Matt Ishida: uh… how do I answer that… IT'S A SURPRISE!

Sora Takenouchi: 23

Taichi Kamiya: LOL another stupid age I can't answer (yet)

Mr. Fujiyama: … (who would wanna know his age anyway? Honestly?)

(That went horribly stupid! I forgot I couldn't exactly put them at that precise moment.)

Concealed and unmasked

Chapter one: _Taste_ a new mission

Beep, beepbeep, beep. Beep, beepbeep, beep. Beep, beepbeep, beep.

Cobalt blue eyes blasted open feeling around for an alarm. '_Damn! 6:00pm. Im late… better get up before I decide to enjoy a little… sleep in…' _He ruffled his blonde hair lightly as he yawned, turning his face into the matrass.

The blonde was better described as Matt Ishida. Most reliable at times, cunning, swift and unreadable, completely opposite from those enclosed shells you'd find, scattered throughout a library. His family were no more then dust and disintegrated bodies in coffins. He claims his misfortune to be because of a horseshoe hanging on one of his walls in the far left hand corner in the back room. But the saddest thing was, he wouldn't waste two minuets to climb up and take it down.

Matt's job was quite different from other jobs. Which may be the key hint to _why_ he likes it so much.

Back in earlier life he had been known and referred to as the 'lone wolf' or 'black sheep' until meeting Taichi Kamiya. Low self-esteem, lack of enthusiasm, short black hair and a fascinating sense of humour to whom ever needed a good laugh.

The alarm clock was still ringing in the background. '_Ok, please shut up… im moving… very slowly… mm… like a slug.'_ He snored springing forward rubbing his frozen cerulean eyes.

His room was littered with empty pizza boxes, coke cans, dirty clothing, and half eaten… to be specific, whatever food you can possibly name was there, and on the floor. '_I should really get around to cleaning all this… when garbage bins fall from the sky!'_ A loud clinkering noise plunged from above hitting his veranda window, which amusingly caught his attention. '_Scratch that. A bin falling from the apartment above doesn't count as bins falling from the sky.' _The neighbour upstairs was cleaning _again_ and it must have been time to empty the trash considering it was an early Thursday night and the garbage is removed on an early Friday morning.

Matt quickly tightened a fine pressed suit to his body he found laid out across his bed. He fixed his hair to its casual jelled state and adjusted the final necessary needs, straightening his tie and slipping on a cool pair of black shades to match. He laughed running his tongue across his white pearly teeth. '_Amazing what a guy can do in five minuets.'_

He dashed out the door snatching his keys and wallet from the small exiting side table by the front entrance.

_**Ten minuets later…**_

He was facing the two large steel doors to his main work building. He searched through his pocket sliding a specific distinguished key card in a component attached to the wall. "Access confirmed. Enter Mr. Ishida."

People scattered throughout the first floor, if he felt decently humane he would infrequently nod or smile to _certain_ people. He wasn't exactly known much for friendship, more for a type of job you could in someway describe as an… assassin… mercenary if you wish to be more specific.

The entire cluster of individuals admired his presence and stepped aside allowing him to pass by.

The secretary stiffened and tidied herself best she could in that three seconds he didn't appear to be paying attention. "Good to see you Mr. Ishida sir. There is one message I received this morning for you. Mr. Fujiyama wishes to see you in his office when you get the chance." She simply handed Matt a file of papers stapled together.

He accepted the file tucking it under his arm and raised both eyebrows turning back to pass through the multitude of swarming people, stepping into an open elevator. The other individuals exited off at the appropriate work level. Each level specialized in a certain area. Level two specialized in organization. Level two, for necessities needed on a mission. Twenty-six, of corse was the most dominant level (besides twenty-seven) all of the PVO's _best_ were allocated here in different sections.

Finally the lift was completely empty; Matt swiped his key card in a small section fixed to the wall.

"Mr. Ishida confirmed. Level twenty-seven accepted." The voice box assisted. Seconds after the machine blanked, and a camera opened in the roof zooming in on Matt.

"Ishida. I've waited so long for you. Good to see you're not taking yet _another_ night off work."

The blonde rolled his eyes behind the glasses as the elevator doors opened. A polished wooden table lay distinctively in the centre of the room. There in twelve seats and together sat eleven people, the twelfth seat was not yet occupied.

The eleven former seated men each wore a dry-cleaned suit and each had a different folder of paper in front of them. The man at the opposite end of the table rose from his chair offering a hand to the seat at his right. "Thankyou Mr. Ishida. We started to think you weren't coming."

Matt pulled up the chair, recklessly throwing down his folder. "Yeah. Sorry about the whole im late issue. My alarm clock's battery died during my sleep hours." That technique was one of Matt's specialties, lying was never a danger when it came to him. His sharp-witted mind crafted some of the most believable excuses imaginable. Maybe the saying 'the truth hurts' is true, because it was that Matt seemed to be avoiding all his life.

Being precise about Matt's job. With no question he was related to the PVO, a main attendant and renowned mercenary at the Phantom Vampire Organization. His bloodline skipped his mothers and fathers generation, but providentially picked up again when Matt was born.

After beginning his life, he himself knew he was like no other children. The thought of vampire never struck him as a boy, vampires were historically proven to burn up in the sun, but this was established wrong at a certain stage in his life.

The first year starting preschool seemed like a big step, and that it was. Matt's life changed dramatically that year. His first friendship was unforgettable. Joe, a young dark blue haired boy and fair skin as Matt had. He was fairly tall, loyal and somewhat intelligent for his age.

Living a street away from each other, and a short walk home from school they would joyfully share treats and trade snacks such as lolly pops, candy canes, sugar sweets and cherry bombs. Matt's discovery began there…

_**Flashback…**_

The young blue haired boy suddenly tripped in the gutter and grazed his right arm leaving behind a thick trail of blood on the sidewalk. Matt leaned in towards him and attempted to help by examining the wound. "Joe! Are you ok?" he asked frightfully.

"Ouch! Yes, I think so." The younger boy groaned. The scent drifting from the boys arm burned Matt's thoughts and caused a fresh path of saliva to trace his lips; he ran his tongue along Joe's arm collecting the blood now creating numerous paths down the boy's elbow. Joe jumped lightly "Matt? Are you alright?" Matt's eyes trailed passionately. As Joe finished the question Matt's teeth sunk into his skin. "Matt!" the boy cried out, as tears of pain welled in his eyes.

The blonde tried pulling away to release his friend, but the taste he had consumed was far too delicate, a taste he had never experienced before. Joe screamed for help, "Someone! Help me! Im being murdered!" Matt repeated the words 'shush' and 'shutup' after pulling away. On his face the blood marked his lips and teeth. "Someone!"

"Joe, its alright! Im sorry! Please shush! This is just unexplainable!" his words were meaningless. The hurt boy attempted to run as tears fell from his cheeks. "Joe! Stop it!" Matt chased him and tackle Joe's ankles. Matt had him pinned. As the blue haired boy squirmed beneath his body Matt knew he had to act fast… so he did. Matt's cold clammy hands grasped the blue haired boy's neck and forced his teeth into the side. It struck him heavily; the taste was purer than life itself. After this thought ran through his head, he dropped the boy to the floor gazing at the corpse. "What have I done?" his breathing became shaky. "I… I killed him?" Matt shook his head whimpering. With the feeling of guilt tying knots in his stomach, he fled.

Running home, a sudden spring of life exulted in his veins entering the door. His blood was sweet, and every passing second; it consumed more and more of him. He could feel Joe's blood corse through his veins. The power exulting in his head was deniable; he ripped at his hair screaming, "Mum! Help me! Dad! Someone!" as he clutched his stomach, two older figures emerged from the rooms rather rapidly studying the frightened boy who appeared to be in excruciating pain.

"What's wrong Matt? Are you alright?" he released his hair and dropped to his knees sulking. The blonde buried his face in shame crying harder. _'What have I done?'_

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Im a murderer… Im evil… there is no good within me…" a thought entered his scrambled mind. "Wait! I can't be a vampire! Vampires die in the sun!" he looked a mixture of scared and frightened turning to his parents sitting on the opposite side of the eating table twiddling their opposable thumbs tolerantly.

"Well… you are a… dominant species of vampire. You will loose your reflection… the second you loose control over yourself…" he avoided eye contact with her taking her statement into thought.

'_Why is this happening? Why me? What have I done to disserve this?'_ He questioned himself.

His mother Nancy began, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You aren't exactly a vampire either. You are part psychic phantom, which is why you don't disintegrate from sun exposure…" she sighed heavily, realizing she had to explain to him what was going to happen next. "In a while's time, you will attend the PVO… it was your grandfathers, of corse all the people he converted in his fifty-thousand years as a vampire will be there…" she thought deeper. "You will learn to harness new abilities over time. Some may take ten years, others ten thousand. You will eventually stop growing after you hit a precise age. It could even take another sixty years… we're not too sure." She lowered her head disturbed.

"Think about it this way son." His father snatched his attention. "You can complete the one task we'd wish to accomplish in our lifetime, thousands, hundreds of thousands!" his father mused in amazement.

Matt's eyes turned down to the table._ 'There is no point of living now… why should I please myself by living if im only going to rid the lives of others?' _"Why didn't you tell me you guys were vampires?"

"We're not." His mother corrected after her temporary silence.

"What!" Matt's eyes shot up towards her.

"It skipped our generation. But it seems you just happen to be like your grandfather… if you want to think positively, think like this. You will never fade from old age. And you will never have to love if our assumptions are right."

The blonde snarled untucking his body from the table stumbling twice towards the kitchen centre. He flicked through the drawers until fixing his eyes on a large utensil retrieving the knife. His eyes dominantly scanned the blade for a reflection. Nothing. He looked harder only noticing a young boy fading in the image. He yelled slicing his hand with its edge. '_What!'_ His skin healed leaving no scar, and no sign of damage. '_This can't be!' _his heart almost stopped at that moment he saw his skin patch up and his accent change. _'Why am I speaking like this!' _he gritted his teeth impaling his chest three times in three different areas. _'No!' _He felt no pain, and before the blood could escape it had healed again. _'It's a cruel trick my mind has preformed against me…'_

"No matter what you do Matt… you're tied to it… for all eternity…"

_**End flashback…**_

Sleeping that night was aborally difficult, but that's how it was every night. Years passed and Matt continued aging, he met Taichi. A Vampire cross phantom like himself. They together united, night after night, sneaking out together to drain the lives of the innocent people strolling through the park across the street from their apartment building. Matt eventually stopped aging around twenty-four, as had Taichi around twenty-eight. They had been apart of the PVO for quite some time now.

The man to Matt's left, the supposable boss for the PVO. Matt wanted nothing to do with controlling the others, meaning Mr. Fujiyama was selected as an official for the job. Mr. Fujiyama cleared his throat taking a clear glass of water. "Ok boys. We have a new mission which by _my_ law we must accept." Mr. Fujiyama loosened the paperclip in the top left hand corner of the page sliding a photograph into the centre of the table. "That my friends, is the guy. Vincent Takenouchi. He is the world's most powerful being. Vincent has begun opening secret organizations all over the world, but that's not the good part. He is after us." The eleven assassins avoided eye contact with Mr. Fujiyama. "He want's the twelve of us dead for his own foolish reasons."

The blonde was first to question, "Why is that such a problem? I mean. We are all fully capable of keeping his bullets, guns, knives, power and not to mention hands, off us."

"Yes, yes Ishida I know _that_. I don't doubt any of you for a moment. But you see there's a slight problem."

The eleven men mused before Matt spoke out again for the other ten, "How slight is… slight?" He arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Fujiyama's smile widened. "I have a very special job for one of you. And that special job is assigned to you Ishida." Matt sat back and laughed in his throat closing his eyes under his shades. "All of you are involved. It all relates to this man." He pointed again to the picture on the table desk.

"Well? What am I doing? I have places to be unlike _you_, lowlife."

Mr. Fujiyama laughed harder handing a file to Matt. "Your job, is to get _her_. I don't care how long it takes. Just do it." He sighed wirily. "Taichi will be your backup. He has a whole set up for you downstairs, go with him." He ordered.

"Whatever…" Matt grunted scooping the files together. Taichi also rose slinking away trying to avoid being noticed by Mr. Fujiyama.

Together they entered the elevator hitting twenty-six, the level below Mr. Fujiyama's. "You have everything together? So all I must do is, kill her? Shoot her? Drain her? What?"

"It's not that easy Matt. You act like all you have to do is knock at her door and blow her head off when she answers. That's not it." The elevator door opened, Taichi stepping out first over to a desk in the far right hand corner, slicked with polish and covered in work and an old mug of coffee in the corner on a placemat. Matt swiftly followed him. "Ok." He glanced over a serries of papers. "Your job is to get back here, with her. But the problem is, she is quite famous. So." He paused biting his lip. "When you arrive she will think you are… her…" his mind wandered. "Adviser slash body guard. You accompany her to parties, dinners, interviews, anything! When I tell you to, you do it!" Taichi handed Matt an earpiece, which he placed in his ear.

"Why can't I just finish her like we would do for any other mission?"

"We haven't planned that far ahead yet. If so, I will tell you when it comes time. We all know you can finish her in two seconds flat, but we are using her as bate! Not dinner!" Matt chuckled accepting a plane ticket offered by Taichi. "Your flight leaves in two hours! Don't miss it. I packed your bag for you cause I didn't think I could have trusted you with a job like that." Taichi struggled to lift a lage black suitcase for the blonde. "Everything is packed. And I even bought you a few new tuxedo's for some special outings."

"Hm." Matt stiffly groaned. "If I wanted you going through my drawers I would have said so." He flicked through the papers stopping to catch a glance of the young female he would be strictly forced to. "Age, twenty-three." Matt laughed combing his fingers through his hair with a large widening grin presented on his face. "Ha, so young…" he changed the topic quickly slouching back on Taichi's desk. "Where am I flying to?"

"I knew you'd ask!" Taichi threw himself back into his work chair sipping a glass of what appeared to be blood, which had been left beside the mug of coffee. "At the moment she is in New York for some occasion. So that's where you're headed!"

"Joy…" Matt rolled his eyes sarcastically pressing his lips tighter together.

_**Airport…**_

"Flight twenty-three is now preparing for take off. Would all passengers please hurry to platform twenty-three now." The overhead speaker projected through the endless terminal.

'_And my flight leaves in… six minuets._' "Taichi? Where must I go now?" he spoke politely.

"You idiot. What would you ever do without me?" Taichi sipped his glass tapping in a variety of keys on the keyboard. "Uh…" he mused at the screen. "Twenty-five. It's near the one they just called."

Matt felt like he had been endlessly walking through a tunnel. He could on one hand have just teleported through the terminal in the blink of an eye, but on the other hand, Matt was one who liked to do things the hard and complicated way unless of corse for some drastic reason his powers would be considered necessary.

His eyes keenly studied the other human beings lining up outside the plane shaft. '_The simple ways of humans. A slow pleasant scream of death._' He was obviously craving blood, but not craving enough to completely loose his mind… yet. Actually, he was feeling a slight bit peckish '_five minuets to spare… a bite to eat won't hurt anyone… not literally of corse_' he smiled turning away with his coat flicking as he did so.

He strolled quietly and unnoticed into the _lady's_ bathroom glaring at a rather old woman, she appeared to be in her late fifties. At that moment she seemed to be searching through her mustard snakeskin handbag. "Have you lost something my dear?" the look of innocence on his face as he leaned against the bench beside her, eyes fixed on her handbag.

"I'm not so sure. One minuet I had my wallet and now it's gone." She stressed. "I know I left it somewhere and it really annoys me when this kind of thing happens." She sighed agitatedly backing into a corner sighing.

Matt approached her swiftly, with a sly grin marking his lips. "Your eyes resemble the sharp thorns on a rose bush in the darkest of nights." He lifted her hand against the wall gently stroking her wrist with his fingertips watching carefully every move he threw at her.

"You're gentle on the eyes yourself." He breathed down her neck, kissing the surface of her skin. "My dear boy, im old enough to be your grandmother you realize?" he ignored, smiling as she groaned to his passionate but deadly kiss once more.

His teeth broke her flesh causing a fresh line of blood to run down into his mouth. She gripped tightly onto his shirt, eyes beamed open and a slight choke in her chest. She slid down the wall as death slowly caught her.

With the closing, the blonde laughed licking the blood from his teeth. '_A surprising refreshment…' _

"What was that?" Taichi picked up again.

"My starvation has _corrupted_ me quite persistently this last hour." He sincerely added dabbing at the corners of his mouth, turning away from the dead body.

Matt paced towards twenty-three with his suitcase in hand. "Matt, you have to act differently to normal in this mission. Act…" he paused to think. "You're the smart one I suggest you think of something on the flight. But please whatever you do, don't kill her. If you bite her, we're all screwed!"

"I wont muck up Tai, remember im a good boy." Matt's casual smart arse mouth leapt back into progress. It was only whenever he drank, would he speak in a securely and sincere manner, it really freaked Taichi at times, but he knew after a minuet or two, he would settle falling back to his lower class of vocabulary.

"Enjoy your trip Matt. I suggest you sleep, that way you will stuff up your sleeping pattern to a normal humans. If you don't, you're doomed, not me." He laughed.

"I _suggest_ you calm down." Matt responded lightly. He completed the last 'goodbye' and removed the piece from his ear. He followed a pack of people and entered the shuttle; Matt neared his arranged seat, placing his bag above in a small compartment. After doing so, he slid in and sat beside the window. '_I wonder what she's like? Wait! Stop Matt! Snap out of it!_' he groaned fiddling with his I-pod until coming across a serries of songs, throwing his head back into his seat. _Before I know it, I'll be there…'_

A number of quiet hours passed and the plane was slowly beginning to descend. He switched off his I-pod tucking into his pocket as the flight attendant commanded seconds beforehand. "Now the captain has switched on the safety light. Please do not attempt to leave your seats at this moment."

'_That was the quickest flight I have ever experienced.'_

The plane came to a stop. "Thankyou for your patience and cooperation, please exit your seats and walk towards the front of the plane, exiting to your left. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a great time here in New York, and have a pleasant evening."

As the blonde exited he again inserted his earpiece and strolled carelessly into the terminal. "Where do I find this…" he gazed faintly over the papers. "Sora Takenouchi?"

"She will be there somewhere, I hacked into the airports security centre and I can track her from my B.E.L." Taichi continued tapping away at the computer.

"I haven't exactly got all night… and you can't be my eyes and ears forever. So let me just look around for her myself." Matt stated.

"Ok, your choice. If you need me just turn your earpiece back on. And just so you know, your car is the one identical to yours out by the front in the reserved section; your keys will work on that car too. You'll know it when you see it." With that, his finger adjusted the tiny piece in his ear and lost all communication with Taichi.

'_This wont be too hard…' _he studied the wandering people carefully scratching his chin. '_Or it might be somewhat difficult.'_

In the far right hand corner of the terminal he noticed a red haired woman with a suitcase that looked identical to the woman in the file, though this woman appeared stressed and tired. '_I think I found little miss princess…_' he paced carefully towards her. The woman's eyes had caught him standing there. "Sora Takenouchi I presume?" The young woman was wearing a pair of jeans and light Singlet shirt.

She seemed fairly surprised. "Are you Matt Ishida?" he nodded. "I would say pleasure meeting you, but im honestly not in the mood to lye." she turned her head away from the shades still covering his eyes.

"Look princess, I was as you know, assigned to this job by my boss to take care of you. My idea of fun isn't taking care of a babe. I could do that any other day, with one at _least_ decent, unlike yourself." He smiled nonchalantly.

"Well let me start here. First of all im not babe! My friends call me Sora, but you fall under the category jerk, so you can call me Miss. Takenouchi. And as for you taking care of _babes_ in your own time. Im highly doubting it, cause I don't see how any girl would _want _to go out with you. And if you _could_ manage to score, it wouldn't be for very long time, the way you introduce yourself." She retorted.

Matt grinned. "Well get used to me quick, cause it seems we're stuck together, weather you like it or not." After finishing he reached down picking up Sora's luggage shrugging helplessly. "See I _can_ be a gentleman."

"Hardly." She whispered, so softly only Matt could hear.

They strolled outside and arrived at the car that was in fact, _identical_ to Matt's. He noticed the woman standing with her arms folded beside the passenger door. "So… are you getting in the car, or is the princess afraid to get her hands dirty?" he laughed.

"Yes I am afraid to get my hands dirty, remember this, im not a _slut_ like you blondie." Matt's laugh lowered to make way for hers.

"Slut doesn't describe the way you look at the moment _babe_." She slipped in the car with Matt beside her door, now closing it on her ranting voice. He carefully packed the bags together in the boot of the car and dug out the pair of keys from his pocket entering the driver's seat. "So Miss. Takenouchi. Where are we going?" he shifted, fastening his seatbelt.

"Like I'd know… cant you use your _brilliant _mind. You are an FBI agent after all."

"I don't _live_ in New York." He kept his voice low beaming his eyes open at the girl in the seat to his right. '_I could easily snap your neck faster then you could tell me I was a slut… if only! And I'd burry you in the backseat where no god damn person could find where I had hidden you!_'

"You seem to be really arrogant… funny, I don't usually pick up on people this quick. Consider yourself lucky blondie." She leaned up against her door sighing.

"I don't appreciate being called blondie."

"And I don't appreciate being called babe." She retorted. "So kiss my arse!"

"Name the place and time… babe." He teased.

'_He thinks he's so smart. But deep inside he's like all the rest. Stuck up, rude, and a combination of the biggest arse hole and jerk!' _

'_She thinks she'll win this… Im sure somewhere in the time I've lived I picked up a great deal of comebacks… too bad. Looks like she'll have to learn the hard way.'_

Sora argued with herself for some time before taking back her thoughts. She turned her glance to his well-built body and attempted to befriend the blonde by starting a new conversation at the minimum of a passing minuet. "So… where did you come from?"

It took a number of seconds before he replied confidently. "Sanfransisco. And I take it you're from, New York?"

"Actually no." Matt's attention turned to the red haired woman. "Im from New Caledonia. My mother and father died when I was a child… well that's what I presume anyway, and I moved to New Caledonia with the rest of my family."

"Oh." Matt's mind wandered. "Im sorry… if it makes you feel any better, I never got along well with my mother _or_ father. I regret it at some points, cause eventually they passed away, which was in fact, quite some time ago." '_A very long time ago!'_ he corrected himself.

"How long ago?" Sora asked as though she was interested.

'_Try a few centuries!'_ "Uh… I can't remember the exact time. It was probably about three years ago." He lied easily through his teeth. No one would have known any better; it was almost like he had just spoken the truth in devil form.

"And how old are you?" she questioned further.

Matt laughed inside, although he showed no sign of fascination to her question. _'Try a couple of thousands of years!'_ "Twenty-four." He was quite pleased with his answer turning again with his eyes still glued to the road. "So my dear, the eldest in the car is in fact… me!" he joyfully grinned.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Sora bundled up an advantage of her one-year difference. "That just means you'll die before me!" _'God! That was so pathetic!'_

'_Hell yeah it was! Another amazing fact, if I want I can sink into her mind quicker then she could breathe.'_ He blocked out from her thoughts. "Not necessarily." Matt innocently smiled, with a great deal of confidence.

Sora kicked her legs up against the dashboard. "So now you decide to speak like a mature adult?"

"I told you, im a gentleman." He said openly.

"And like I said before, far from it." She added. "Why are you wearing sunglasses when the sun's not even out? Its like ten at night."

"I like my eyes covered." He replied.

She shrugged to his response, "Alright. Will you let me see your eyes at least?"

"Why?" the blonde shook his head persistently.

"I usually remember people by their eyes."

"That's nice. I don't want you remembering me. Im hoping I can escape overnight and you will wake up tomorrow forgetting I existed."

Sora decided she'd go along with his torturous mind games. "If only! Look, it wasn't my idea to have _you_ as my bodyguard. And im starting to think I don't trust you with my life like I should."

"Im not _that_ bad." Matt hesitated to continue.

"Really? I have a pretty _bad_ first impression of you blondie. I don't usually get that you know. And I don't frequently give people nicknames." Sora was in fact as intelligent as he was. Her job involved murder mysteries. To be specific she was involved with FBI work, her abilities led her to the job she had scored. Throughout high school her life was nothing _but_ work. As smart as she was, Sora still had no clue he had anything to do with the PVO let alone knowing it even existed. Her quick thinking also led her in the same situations Matt seemed to get in at times.

The vehicle had pulled up outside by a very large hotel, Matt leaned back and stretched his arms. "I've heard good things about this place. We'll stay here tonight… babe."

"Fine with me blondie." '_He'll eventually give it up…_'

'_She'll give up eventually…'_ they smiled innocently at one another turning to their corresponding car doors.

* * *

Well, surprise, surprise! LOL that was quite entertaining to write HAHAHA. I hope you all liked it, now you know what I would like to have back in return Cough review Cough LOL yes please **_review!_** Anyway. Im going to get a start on: 1) my assignments. 2) Undecidable 3) Miserable 4) Concealed and unmasked and then who the hell knows what. Thanks again everyone! Maybe one of you can swing my mind a little, only if you prove you like it.

**_Special message from WAA: You are all talented people, and all gifted, don't let it get to waste. Don't sit in front of a computer like me 24-7 make sure you get around to the things that really matter. If ever you're feeling down, smile and say "its not because of me." And blame the closest person/object. If following advice does not work, contact someone else about your problem._**

Love the one and only reliable, WAA.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again people! I must say thanks again for the reviews. Uh… well I don't have much today, I realize this chapter is slightly longer then some of my other chapters lol. Don't worry, I've decided im gonna make my other chapters long too, if you guys don't want me to make em long, please by all means just tell me. LOL. Well, time to get on with everything. Oh and another thing! Very important! From this chapter on you will see in Matt's History. That is just rewinding somewhat back to his past, not flashback, unless it says so. Enjoy!

Chapter two: Night of horror, day of what!

_**Ce'riven hotel...**_

Matt approached the front counter tapping a small bronze bell. A man entered from a back room with rather dark hair and a pleasing presence. He was neatly dressed and presented, his hair jelled back and skin as pale as cream. He arched his eyebrows and cleared his throat placing a clamped fist over his mouth. "Can I help you in any way sir?"

"Yes." Matt replied lowering his suitcase beside Sora who stood calm and tranquil with her hands neatly resting on the bench. "We need a room. For tonight and tomorrow. Two separate rooms please." He tormented, grinning at Sora who agreed.

"No problem sir. Let me check." The manager turned to the computer, and clicked a number of times with the mouse before humming. "Well. We have one room. And I thought being a couple it wouldn't really matter."

"Couple!" they screamed in unison. Sora's voice louder than Matt's continued, "He's my bodyguard! Do you really think someone like me would date someone like him?"

"Well im sorry miss. But we don't have two rooms." He apologised sincerely.

Matt groaned lifting his suitcase "We'll take it. I just need to get her into bed. I think that's why she's agro." Sora glared at Matt sickly.

"No problem sir." The manager turned to face a wall of empty key holders removing the last pair. "Room number three-hundred-twenty-five. It has a magnificent view of the city. Just _try_ and enjoy your night. If you have further questions don't hesitate to come down and ask." He smiled.

Sora reasonably nodded dragging her bag to the elevator doors beside Matt who stood with one hand in the doorway preventing the shaft from closing. "See as I said before, gentleman."

She sighed. "_Maybe_ I misjudged you." Matt pressed the top level, (thirty) and waited patiently toward the back of the elevator. "What's wrong?" Sora asked as he jumped around searching for any reflecting glass or metal. He sighed noticing there was no mirror in the back of the elevator, like most have.

"Nothing." He shoved her through the elevator doors assisting her with the suitcase. They counted together the door numbers arriving at the last room on the floor dropping their bags. "I guess this is it." Matt stated.

"You can sleep on the floor."

"What!" he yelled confused by her statement. "Why can't _you_ sleep on the floor?" he pushed open the door with his foot and dragged the bags in the main room. As he could see there was only one double bed, but none the less, there was a couch too. "Ok, I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed."

He tipped his bag over onto its side with Sora now seated on the bed holding her hands together "Aw! You really are a gentleman!" Sora selected her nightwear from her suitcase closing it back up and placing it beside Matt's. "I have dibs on the bathroom first! I need a shower, and I couldn't think of anything worse then _you_ sucking up all the hot water."

Matt couldn't bother arguing, it wasn't like he was going to bother showering anyway. "Fine." She darted past into the bathroom closing the door behind her. He heard the lock click.

After the room had emptied Matt threw himself back into the couch resting his arms along the back support. '_It's quite nice_' he studied every aspect of the room. To be precise after you enter the room to your left if the bathroom door and ahead the main room with one bed pushed up against the wall, a television standing on a cabinet, and perfectly fitting the couch. Opposite the bathroom door a cupboard and at the far end of the room as the assistant at the front desk had described, there was a stunning view of New York lit to its full potential.

'_Im bored… what do I do? Actually… im quite hungry…'_ he rubbed his tongue across the roof of his mouth and clicked three times before standing.

The blonde placed his ear up against the bathroom door listening to the flowing water. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

Matt lifted his eyes toward the roof pressing up harder against the door. "I'm going down stairs to speak to the manager for a second, wont be long."

"Matt, get me a drink when you're down there." The water blurred her voice.

Matt threw the keys on an entering side table and left. He noticed another man wandering the corridor greeting him, "Good evening sir."

He waved _'Hm… nah. Not him. I have someone special in mind.'_ His glasses _still_ protected his eyes as he groaned. '_Why wait in a lift when I can fly through here at the speed of light? Dah!'_ Matt clamped his fists vanishing and reappearing again in the main lobby.

He wandered aimlessly through the tiled ground adjusting his eyes to the darkness. "Sir?" Matt called out for the manager. He emerged again, this time after restocking a candy machine. His eyes were quite toned out and he seemed rather tired.

"Do you not sleep?" he asked.

Matt smiled pacing towards the man in the bitter darkness, his shoes making the only sound. He placed his hand gently on the man's shoulder and drifted freely around behind him stroking his neck elegantly "Of course I sleep. What do you think I am? A vampire?" Matt chuckled in his throat grinning.

The manager's eyes widened "Are y-you feeling alright sir?"

Matt lifted one hand to the manager's jet-black hair stroking back the loose strands. "You saying I look sick?" Matt kissed the corner of his neck. "What may I ask is your name?"

"J-Jacob." The man shook.

"Well Jacob, this will be one night you are never going to _have_ to remember." Matt laughed slyly in his ear continuously running his fingertips down Jacob's neck.

"U-uh, look sir. Im married, I have two children and I really don't wish to break my commitment with my wife."

Matt rolled his eyes shaking his head as the man jabbered on _'Idiot. Commitments are lies themselves. When will these fools understand that?'_ The blonde held one hand across Jacob's mouth and the other supporting his neck. He leaned in allowing his teeth to pierce Jacob's skin. Matt closed his eyes to the charm of the satisfying taste. Jacob on the other hand squirmed once and collapsed into Matt's arms. _'Shame… so unfortunate for one so young… and yet so delightful.'_ He swallowed the last mouthful of blood and sighed to his satisfaction as the heart stopped. With the sly smile still printed on his face he threw the body aside and snatched a bottle of water from the fridge unscrewing the lid. He gazed once more at the life he had taken and turned away tilting the water into his mouth.

* * *

The blonde arrived back at the front entrance to his room and searched his pockets gritting his teeth in aggravation. _'Why the hell did I leave the stupid keys inside!' _he tapped his knuckle against the white painted timber plank. "Sora?" He asked unperturbedly.

"Yes?" the red haired woman leaned up against the door and grinned. "Who is it?"

"Room service! Now open the door!"

She shook her head in disapproval. "You forgot the magic word."

Matt's eyes wandered. He clamped the handle and begun shaking it. "Open the fucking door!"

"Aw. And I could just leave you out there all night. Meaning more room for me!" She opened the door and smiled again in approval to Matt's dead expression and snatched the bottle of water from his hands. "Thankyou. Nice to know you remembered me."

He watched her fill her mouth with the water and held a finger to his lip closing the door as he entered. "…I backwashed in that you know."

She sprayed the water all over his face and spat on the floor repetitively "Yuck! Ewe!" She brushed her tongue "Yuck! You are so gross!" she laughed and held her stomach to see the blonde's face and glasses covered in water. "Im sorry." She apologized covering her mouth.

Matt removed his sunglasses and placed them on the tableside next to the front door. "I would say don't worry, but you should. Cause you just wet me, and my glasses."

Sora bit her bottom lip and gazed up into his cobalt blue eyes she had not yet seen. "Y-your eyes…" she leaned closer peering into the emotional colour. "Its so…" her voice became soft. "So…" then she broke into laughter. "You _so _believed me!" she clutched her stomach and covered her mouth trying to prevent so much noise. "You idiot. You actually thought I was interested. Why would I care if you had blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes, black eyes or rainbow eyes? Honestly! You really thought I was falling for you, didn't you Ishida?"

"Not at all." He shrugged utterly. "You little bitch." He murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's a big day tomorrow so I think its time for a little shut eye."

She arched an eyebrow. "You're right. I am a _bit_ tired. You know what. If you want you can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No." he replied. "It's alright, I slept on my flight. And besides, im your bodyguard. Not your pet. So really, you don't have to look after me, im meant to be looking after you."

Sora threw back the bed covers slipping in and covered her shoulder and down with the blanket. "Good night Ishida."

The blonde switched off the light. "Night Miss. Takenouchi." He closed his eyes pressing his back into the couch. Sora on the other hand spread out across the bed and tucked her hands under the pillow.

_**Headquarters…**_

"Oh yeah Taichi, I'll turn my earpiece back on don't you worry about me. I need to do things by myself for a change, or some crap like that!" Taichi grumbled rubbing his forehead. "What if he killed her… that idiot!"

"What are you moaning about?" a young red haired figure rolled his chair up beside Taichi. He was dressed similarly to the brunet, and in fact he was one of the twelve mercenaries from the morning associated with the mission.

"Izzy! Gizzy! Wizzy! It's the lil Izz!" Taichi befriended the man holding him tight against his chest "I need your help you lazy bludger!" Unlike Tai and Matt, Izzy had only been a vampire for less than twenty years. But his surprising year difference changed nothing; in fact, the group was actually surprised someone so young could make it as an official.

The man stirred, "Uh… im doing my part. And I rolled all the way over here from all the way over there." He aimed his finger toward the opposite side of the floor. "So you owe me some respect! Oh, here's the stuff I just finished with!" he handed a number of papers to the brunet.

"What is this crap?"

"It's work! And it's taken me all day to do. I have the whole of tomorrow's schedule."

Taichi's mouth dropped and turned to Izzy. "How did you get all this?" he asked as his eyes skimmed the cover page.

"How do you get payed for sitting on your arse all day?" Izzy smirked. "Hm… I thought that would shut you up. Anyway read over it and tell me what you think." Taichi opened the paper creasing the corner and surely enough began reading.

_**Ce'riven hotel...**_

A bolt of lightning struck out by the hotel window. _'Huh?'_ Sora thought to herself wirily. Another bolt struck. _'Crap! Lightning I hate lightning!'_ she rolled onto her side and peered through the dark at the blonde figure sound asleep on the couch. _'I'll be fine.'_ Lightning struck again. _'No I wont!' _

Sora kicked back the blankets dragging the quilt off the bed, and crept across the carpet. She kneeled beside the couch Matt was lying on and whispered "Matt?" no reply. "Ishida?" the sound of the lightning intensified. '_Ahhhh! Lightning'_ "Ishida." She rocked him gently.

"Mmm?"

"It's dark. Its cold and its thundering." She complained.

"… And?" he asked drowsily.

She shook him harder "Please Ishida."

"…Ok, go back to bed and try rolling over until the thunder stops." He opened his eyes faintly smiling through the darkness. He could clearly see her, worried and trembling. Her eyes kept returning to the window where the white light broke through the clouds.

"I tried that." She whimpered. "It's freaky and it just keeps waking me up."

"Oh." Matt suddenly awoke laughing. "You're afraid? Little Miss Princess is afraid of the dark?"

"No!"

"I think you are." Matt put his arm behind his head adjusting his position. "Hmm…" Sora's frightened expression intensified. _'I guess she can just stay here until it stops…'_ Matt groaned "Fine. I guess you could squeeze on."

Sora threw half the blanket over Matt and fit herself onto the couch cuddling into his arm. "This means nothing Ishida." _'He is going to bring this up tomorrow!'_

"Means nothing? My dear, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Matt lifted his arm around her waist pulling the red haired woman closer into his chest. "Well… you will be able to sleep now… yes?"

She smiled pulling the blankets over her shoulder. Her head rest on his arm and her hand on his, which chained together around her waist connecting with his other hand. "Thank you Ishida… but this doesn't change anything. You are still my enemy."

"So you're sleeping with the enemy are you?" he laughed lightly. "I thought you weren't a slut like _me_."

"Im not. I'm just a bit jumpy tonight. Probably because you're here!" she explained.

"Would you like me to go?" Matt spoke openly into her ear.

"No."

"Why?" he asked amusingly.

"You're cold and you need me to keep you warm." She clutched his hand tighter.

"I can produce my own body heat." He argued in defence.

"You just want me to say im attracted to you, don't you Ishida?"

"Well you must be if you are going to come to a conclusion like that… Besides you're the one holding my hand." He smirked.

"And you're the one with your arms around my waist!"

"It's quite comfortable." He tugged her harder.

"So is your hand."

"So we're even?"

"Yup."

"Good." Matt grinned satisfied by his finish. Sora tucked her feet into Matt's legs for warmth and squirmed slightly. "Would you stop it!"

"I need to get comfortable."

"I don't get why we're on the couch!" Matt mumbled. Sora rolled over to come face to face with the blonde. She yawned, burying her head in his chest. "Are you quite alright there?" Matt smiled to her comfort.

"Mm… yup… good night Ishida…" she squirmed a little more.

His eyes began to drift. "… Good night…" he felt her hand slide under his jacket clenching his side, which sent a rush of tingles down his spine. "I thought there was no attraction between us?"

"Now look who's jumping to conclusions. My hands are just a little cold…"

"I bet they are." Matt laughed resting his head above hers. _'Everything's going according to plan… as it should.'_

_**Headquarters…**_

"You're the best Izzy!"

Izzy grinned, pleased by Taichi's comment. It wasn't every day Taichi would comment someone's amazing intelligence he'd find somewhat annoying. "Well, just doing my job."

"You know in some way I feel _very_ sorry for Matt." Taichi bit his lip shaking his head. "He's gonna faint! You know he'll be swearing the whole time?" he grinned.

"Wouldn't you? I mean she has a beautiful voice and everything but, Matt and that kind of stuff just don't mix." Izzy took back the file wheeling his chair back to the far right corner of the level.

Taichi still at his computer tapping away, in a silver search bar above his B.E.L a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lip as he typed in the words 'Celine Dion.'

_**Ce'riven Hotel… Morning…**_

"Good morning Matt." the blonde vaguely opened his eyes studying the figure pacing towards him. "Did you sleep well?"

"The thunder didn't seem to bother me. But your snoring did…" Matt chuckled closing his eyes again.

"I do not snore!"

"Oh sorry you're right. It's more of a grunting sound."

"I was probably having difficulties breathing, you practically squashed my lungs."

"No one forced you to join me on the couch." He retaliated opening his eyes again.

"You had your arms around me!"

"You had your hands under my shirt."

Sora rolled her eyes walking away _'Fine Ishida! Have your stupid little victory!'_

'_As I will._' He laughed in his mind realizing she had no idea he was able to read her thoughts as she produced them freshly in her mind. "So princess… besides having your breasts squashed, how did you sleep?"

"Fine actually." Matt rolled off the couch stumbling as he rose. "You know that guy we met the other night? The manager guy?"

Matt's eyes shifted. "Um…" _'Of course I know who he is, I polished off my hunger with his blood.'_ "Yeah, what about him?"

"Apparently he died last night."

Matt looked no less surprised. "Really?"

"They found a row of teeth in the side of his neck. Some sick guy if you ask me." Sora added in disgust.

"It's apart of my new mission."

'_Mission! Oh no not you too!'_ "Mission?"

She nodded. "Im apart of the FBI in New Caledonia. This case was only recently subjected to me. Fair enough I said I'd take it, then they thought it would be far too much for me to handle alone. So… here you are my bodyguard. Here to serve and protect."

Matt's eyes still wide open in awe _'She can't be an FBI agent! No way! She'll eventually figure out it's me… but then again…'_ "So how long have you been working for the FBI?"

Sora mused, "A few years. And they quote me as the one suitable for this job. But I just think it's a load of crap and a waste of time."

"Why?" Matt asked curiously throwing the blanket off his shoulders and headed for his suitcase.

"Well. Vampire? Come on! Please. The only time I believed Vampire's existed was when I was a little girl. And I've hated and stopped believing in them ever since…"

"Ever since…" Matt waited for her to continue.

"Nothing." She peered across the room at the clock. "Matt! Hurry up! We have to go! We're gonna be late. Throw on a shirt and some jeans."

Matt still caught up in thoughts dazed rummaging through his suitcase. _'What to wear… hmm…'_

"Move aside blondie!" Sora shoved Matt by his ribs and began exploring his bag. She pulled out a red 'FCUK' shirt and three-quarter length dark chocolate pants to mach. "Wear this, it will look nice on you."

"Fine. Have it your way." Matt removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his white work shirt from the day before.

"Don't strip in front of me!"

"Are you saying you're looking?" Matt grinned slyly.

"They have a bathroom in here for a reason!"

"To shit and bathe."

"I haven't seen you bathe at all yet!"

"Yet? Is that saying you _want_ to _see_ me bathe?"

"Shut up! No!" Sora gritted her teeth in frustration shaking her head. "You can shower when we get back from shopping and then we can get ready for the concert."

"Concert?" Matt asked as he turned slipping on his red shirt facing Sora's back.

"We're going to a concert."

"What type?" Matt arched his eyebrow unzipping his pants dropping them to the floor. "Is it gonna be rock?"

Sora swallowed hard and knowingly lied. "Yeah! But it's a surprise!" _'Well, if I told him it's a Celine Dion concert I'd have all the trouble in the world shopping with him. And even more trouble making him go!'_ He hadn't entered her mind.

"Ok you can turn back around, im dressed."

"You'd better be." Sora spun back around facing the blonde. "Ok, I have a limmo coming to pick us up and if we have missed it, you are so dead!"

"Me dead?" Matt held a hand on his chest smiling again. "You had all morning to wake me up!" Sora tossed the set of keys to Matt who caught them amazingly in midair following her out the door. "It's a bit cold." Matt rubbed his arms tugging on Sora's shirt. A short sleeved shirt like his only blue and Roxy instead of FCUK. "Are you cold?" she too was also wearing knee length pants only grey.

"Nope." They entered the lift at the same time catching shoulder on shoulder. Matt was first to hit 'G' leaning back in the corner of the lift. It was almost quiet beside the tacky music they had playing in the background. Sora turned her head and poked Matt's arm. "Does blondie work out?" she pinched the muscle in his arms.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Matt shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I guess I want to be fit."

"Are you saying you aren't?" he shrugged again. "Well, im actually going to be nice and tell you this… You look god damn fine from this angle."

"Oh, so you _are_ attracted to me?"

"Hell no!" the elevator doors opened the two rushed out. "Me first!" Sora commanded.

"No! Let me out. You don't disserve to go first." Matt's back was tightly pressed up against Sora and his chest forced into the right elevator door, Sora likewise.

"Be a gentleman!" Sora complained.

"Stop being a cow!"

"Look who's talking." She added.

"Oh so I can't _talk_ now!" Matt exhaled deeply pushing through stumbling with Sora at his side into the crowd. The two could actually hear people whispering 'That couple won't last long.' And the other replying, 'Tell me about it!' Matt grinned as he passed through the main lobby leaning in to Sora's ear. "You are the most embarrassing person I could ever take out in public."

"Ditto." Sora directed her index finger toward a black limousine parked out by the front. "Hurry up Ishida." She hurried him through the electric sliding door.

"Good day Miss. Takenouchi, how has your morning been?" the driver asked. He was wearing a black hat and a suit to match. The edges of his suit lined in bright silver.

"Fine sir."

Matt rolled his eyes whispering, "Mine hasn't. Ou!" Sora stomped on his foot.

"Gentleman like, Matt." she whispered back into his ear.

"This _gentleman_ is ready to quit his job and take up work as a bus driver."

"That's nice blondie." She said blithely. "We never had breakfast." She stated the obvious.

'_I don't know about you, but im feeling rather content at the moment.'_ "We can get a bite to eat while we're there." _'I made a joke! Bite to eat! Ha, ha!_

"Do you have to act so smart and right all the time?"

"It's not my fault!"

"If you ask me" the driver started, "You should-"

"No one wants your opinion!" Matt budded in.

"I might!" Sora overpowered him. _'Hehe… that's right Ishida, stay quiet.'_ Matt didn't bother entering her mind at that time only laughing after he established the clever smile she was wearing. "What are you laughing at?" she joined him in a chorus of laughs.

"Im laughing at you."

"Maybe I should become a comedian." Sora said.

"Everyone would be holding their guts after _seeing_ you."

Matt continued to laugh, though Sora at that point had realized Matt had just insulted her in a very strange sarcastic way. "So, you think im ugly?"

"Of corse not, I was only joking."

"It wasn't the funniest joke I've ever heard." She turned to her window giving him the silent treatment.

"I'm joking Sora."

"Miss. Takenouchi." The red haired woman corrected.

"Miss. Takenouchi… I was only joking. I think you look very sweet."

"Really?" Sora asked oddly, at the same time she seemed surprised to hear the blonde say such turning to face him.

He laughed harder, "No! You idiot! You really are blonder then me."

"Jerk." She whispered.

The driver sped through a red light trying to prevent any more arguments in the limmo. "Ok guy's thankyou for your pleasant company, have a good time shopping, I'll be back for you both in about three hours. We don't want you being late to your concert do we?" Matt shook his head; Sora left first through her door stepping out onto the pavement, the driver grabbed Matt's shoulder. "She's a hot one man. If she ever gives you the opportunity go for it!"

"No thanks, it's quite alright." Sora grimaced as though hearing Matt utterly. "What?" he shrugged.

"There's no need to be rude you blonde cow!"

"Gee you can be exceptionally harsh when using words, can't you princess?"

Sora clamped her fists and stomped heatedly. "Stop calling me princess! It's Miss. Takenouchi! Or agent! Not princess!"

Matt smirked smiling devilishly. "Fine with me babe." She rolled her eyes walking in the opposite direction. Matt still stood carelessly following her into the building, attracting no attention from the public, whatsoever.

Sora tried pretending Matt wasn't by her side smiling at the woman standing at the front counter. Shoulder length, pink hair, a tight shirt and mini skirt to match. Her big brown eyes noticed the woman and she screamed, "Ah! Sora!" she pushed out of the counter and attacked Sora with open arms squeezing her tight. "I haven't seen you in days! You're finally here! Im so happy, I've been waiting so long to get you into some beautiful dresses!" the pink haired woman admired her hair. "I like what you've done with your hair!"

"I could say the same about you Mimi." Sora grinned.

The pink haired woman turned quickly to the blonde standing with his mouth half open as if to say 'what the hell's going on here?' "Sora! You never told me you had a boyfriend!" Mimi clapped her hands together.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my bodyguard… unfortunately im stuck with him."

Mimi stepped in towards Matt squinting "You're very pale. You need a tan."

"I prefer not. White as I have been told suits me far more." He smiled at Sora. He turned his head back to the woman restraining herself from further jumping and screaming; he noticed the exposed skin on her neck. His lower jaw dropped slightly and saliva gathered in his mouth, his breaths became deep exhalations Sora could easily hear.

"Matt? Are you alright?" she arched an eyebrow and fixed her eyes on his.

He swallowed fast and hard blinking several times. "Sorry about that babe. When I daze off I tend to breath quite heavily." he laughed. "Sometimes it's because im tired." He aimed the statement directly at Sora.

Mimi had noticed the fiery glare between them turning her head back then forth. Matt turned his head and entered her mind. _'There's something about him… I don't know what it is… do I like it? No! Hell no! Sora what are you saying girl! He's… gr! In my head like a parasite! Stupid Matt… he's nothing more to me then a dumb blonde, never anything more!'_

The blonde laughed within acting as though he had never read her thoughts. _'So that's what she thinks of me… does by any chance this Sora Takenouchi like me? Hmm…'_ he dazed. _'I highly doubt it. Why is it bothering me so? Damn her! Damn her to hell! She has no power over me. She shouldn't even be in my head! That's invasion of personal thoughts. God im a hypocrite!'_

"Do you think we should start the fitting?" Mimi suggested.

The red haired woman nodded. "We have heaps of time, but it will be fun to try on a few things." _'Only cause I know it will put Mr. Ishida through torture.'_

'_Oh! Only reason because it will put me through torture! Well there goes all my respect for you Miss. Takenouchi!'_

Mimi led the two around the side groaning, "I can't help you Sora, your bodyguard can. I have to work, but if you have any problems just come get me."

"Thanks Mimi!" Sora hugged the woman once more attending back to business.

_**One hour later…**_

She picked out a dress, black and tight, not thrown out into the open like those ugly dresses Matt would have seen many times in his early days as a vampire. "One minute." She passed into the change room locking the cream door behind her.

'_Well! Fine, just lock the door again! It's not like I'd barge in there or anything! Stupid Sora. I can't believe she's got friends! Ok, not like I can talk. Taichi's really my only friend, but my situations different… maybe that's what she thinks about me… and she has a secret she's hiding from me.'_

"So what do you think?" Sora stepped out, her feet bare after taking off her shoes, the dress fitted and suited her perfectly for any special occasion. She asked him again, "Well?"

"Sluty as always babe." Matt grinned.

"I take that as its fine." She gazed into Matt's eyes studying the colours that continued swirling like a bowel of hot fresh soup. She couldn't feel it why, the vitality that radiated caught attraction to her from long distances. Even now still staring she could feel a slight tingle in her stomach that felt like it had tightened about in knots.

"Why don't you take a picture Sora, it lasts much longer." Although, he too was staring into her eyes, he denied the fact he found her the slightest bit attractive. "Are you gonna buy it? Can we leave? I'm dead bored out of my brain."

"Oh you have a brain?" she asked sarcastically after snapping out of her trance.

"Yes amazingly, I Matt Ishida, _have_ a brain. Now can we leave?"

"You are so whiney! You don't see me complaining do you?"

"That's because you're in your prime!" Matt threw out his arms pointing out all the clothing drooping from coat hangers.

Sora stepped toward him as the black dress flicked by her ankle. She sighed gently, softly gazing directly at his cold face. "Don't take me lightly Ishida. And don't you _dare_ predict my likes and dislikes. You know absolutely nothing about me."

"I know you are a feisty bitch, does that count for anything?"

As he laughed Sora returned back to the dressing room again locking the door after she had entered. "So are you getting that dress?" Matt called through with his ear pressed to the door.

"Yes. I know _you_ hate it. But I quite like it." Matt stepped back as soon as hearing the lock on the door rattle around for moments. She stepped out back in her casual clothing. "I'm sorry, I forgot you haven't eaten yet." She grinned with slight satisfaction.

'_Im dying of thirst! And so tempted to just throw you down and drink from you.'_ "Don't worry, I think I can hold out for a little longer."

Sora handed the clothing to Mimi sitting in her work chair finishing up a customer call. "Yes… I totally agree! You're right… mm… yes… well thankyou. I'll get around to that! Have a nice day." She placed the phone down on the hook and scanned the dress. "I was about to buy this one the other week! But it didn't suit me." Mimi laughed. "It would look so nice on you Sora." The pink haired woman mused trying to picture Sora in the dress.

"Thanks Mimi! At least someone has a nice compliment for me." She turned a strong burning gaze on Matt.

The three were quiet, but not for too long after the pink haired woman begun talking, this time to Matt. "Do you have any brothers?"

"Actually no." he looked at her surprisingly. "My brother died along with my mother and father."

Mimi forced her jaw onto her lip. "I am so sorry. I never realized."

"No it's alright." He smiled showing he had no sad lingering emotions for them. "Can I take a guess, you're about to say… any friends?" Matt laughed as she responded with a widened grin and nod. "Well actually I do. Taichi Kamiya, he's quite fond of pink."

"I already like him!" Mimi screamed across the bench leaning in closer to the pair. "Where does he live?"

"We both live in Sanfransisco. If you must I can get you guys to meet up someday?"

Mimi clapped her hands ignoring a phone that began ringing in the background. "Get him on a plane down here one day. Im sure I'd make good friends with him instantly." Matt grabbed the bag Mimi had wrapped Sora's outfit in and handed it to the woman.

They waved together behind at the woman struggling to answer both her mobile and work phone. "She seemed alright." Matt stated.

"She's been my best friend since primary school."

"Really?" Matt's eyes widened. "Taichi and I have been friends for pretty much the same time! He's been the closest thing to family I've ever really had."

_**Matt's history…**_

His heart had no meaning. He never really loved anyone; his love games were only acts for work and nothing more. It was something Matt never intended on doing, as he wouldn't.

Of course there were times he'd wish he didn't have the gift of immortality. He didn't want it, and if anyone ever said let me share your gift with you, he fled. It wasn't a gift… it was a curse, a curse that had come to him naturally, a curse to feed on his mind.

There had been those nights he'd curl up and grit his teeth wondering if he could have ever changed his past. Maybe it wasn't meant to change. He couldn't love, and even at one point of his life he tried… that was how he lost his family, and the way he described it was 'it's my fault… always has been, always will be…'

It was close to around forty-five thousand years ago. The world was much different then, actually it had been quite the same as the 1800's, he bore all life had to offer him. His mother was very understanding, kind and gentle, as Matt knew her. Every night before Matt would sleep, she would come to his bedside and tuck in his sheets and kiss his cheek.

His father was quite different, strong, brave but also kind. He would always be outside working on the front garden or somewhere in the garage where Matt would occasionally visit to help him.

Then there was Takeru, the last member of the family. The one who understood him most of all. Matt's most tragic loss in all his years of living…

Centuries ago, when Matt had finally progressed to high school he met his match, her. The one he knew dearly as friend, but also the one who cost him everything. You see, when a vampire tries to love someone their heart can no longer sustain loving anymore. As he grew to know her, he turned. Matt became vicious with the hunger of hate that had stored within. He killed her first and then his father and mother.

Takeru and Matt lived two years together in that same sad home where the losses had finalized. Every now and again Matt would climb out his window and drift to the rooftop where Takeru found it hard to reach, although he did.

It was the one fateful morning; Matt sat in the kitchen alone sitting at the kitchen table burying his face in his hands. "Matt? What's wrong?" as anyone could tell, Takeru loved him dearly which hurt Matt in more than one way. He responded with complete silence. "I have a favor to ask you Matt. Would you grant me but one wish?"

Matt now spoke, clear and exactly as he did to the present day. "You know I'd do anything for you Takeru. Go on, tell me."

The younger boy sat down opposite his brother and began playing with his thumbs to distract himself. "I…" he breathed carefully. "I want to be like you…"

"What?" Matt's heart sank as he said fearlessly, "Are you mad?"

Takeru shook his head closing his eyes. "Please… I don't want you to suffer anymore… if I am like you, I can feel your pain with you."

Matt gritted his teeth. Using his quick agility he had Takeru against a wall barely breathing as Matt's hands tightened around his neck. "You want this? You want to cause all mortals to feel this way when staring into the eyes of a killer?" Matt's eyes had paled a lighter shade of blue. Tekeru choked attempting to touch the ground with his feet. "Do you! Every human I meet stares at me like you do now, and each feels pain like none I would ever let you experience!" he spat on his brother in disgrace.

"Matt…" he gasped struggling for any breath he could take. The blonde released him setting Takeru back on foot.

"Do you still want it?" Matt yelled as retrieving an ashtray, he threw the item angrily at the mirror that refused his reflection. "I would give anything to have a reflection again! And you're willing to give that up at any second! You ingrate!" Matt approached his brother and struck his face so quickly Tekeru was unable to see him, but he defiantly felt the pain corse through his cheek. "You would give up everything! Do you know how hard it is to try and love finding it only backfires on you?"

Now Takeru was crying, he had never seen Matt so angry before, and reason two because he felt so guilty of asking such a request. "Im sorry." He tucked his legs close to his chest.

He lowered his eyes, "Don't apologise to me." Matt said pathetically. "You may think immortality is really cool. But when you have something every man wants… you just don't want it! After I watched them struggle (he was referring to his parents) I no longer had dreams. They became nightmares! Nightmares of them! Crying! Begging me! Do you know what that's like Takeru?" he asked furiously.

"N-no." He gathered his curage together rising to his feet. "You… you're acting like a big jerk Matt!" the blonde ignored him. "We loved you! And this is how you repay us?"

"Shut up!" Matt tightened his fingers around his hair tugging to cool his rage. "I don't want to talk to you Takeru…"

"See!" the young blonde's face was covered in tears. "You have become so angry. Do you hate me Matt?"

"Don't make me do it!"

"So you're gonna kill me too? Go on!" Takeru threw his arms out to both sides throwing his life into the open, like a soldier running with no backup into a battlefield. "If that's what you want Matt, finish me now."

Matt gritted his teeth and spoke pitifully with his eyes half closed. "I have no desire in which to kill you. I knew this would happen. I knew you'd feel this." Matt turned to a fall placing his hands against the bricks dropping his head to the floor.

Takeru's tears created and extra three paths down his cheeks where he had reddened from Matt's slap. "You don't know what I feel Matt…"

"Oh but I do!" Matt grinned turning to his brother. "You don't know _half_ of what im capable of. I can read your every thought Takeru."

'_No that's impossible!'_ Matt vanished.

"It isn't." He was standing behind Tekeru now pacing graciously around his brother.

"Matt, stop it." Tekeru studied him carefully and covered both sides of his neck.

"What's wrong Takeru? I sense your hesitation." Matt's teeth altered slightly. Luckily he was able to control it unlike other vampires. You honestly couldn't tell much of the difference, only that his two I-teeth were much sharper then usual, but unless he smiled you couldn't tell.

"Im not afraid of you Matt."

"Of corse you are." He retorted. "You can't predict anything I do. But yet, I know your every move before you make it. It's quite impossible to outsmart me. Unless of course you just don't think before you act." Matt laughed. "But if you _tried _out running me, of course I'm going to win."

"Don't speak to me like this Matt… please. I beg you." Takeru dropped to his knees clamping his hands together before his older brother.

The vampire suddenly had a shocking flashback of his mother and father in the same position begging their son to stop before it was too late.

There as Takeru cried, Matt left without a word. He sat only to remember, never again to see, until of course that fateful day when he returned. It ended on the darkest night, when rain drizzled from the heavens onto Matt's back. It was Takeru's wish, and Matt was finally willing to grant it, although, his wish wasn't to become a vampire. Takeru's exact words were, "Leave me to rot. Drink from me and live a life of eternity, I refuse to die of old age while you bask in young health. I beg of you to finish me."

Matt's eyes widened, "What?" he said softly focusing his eyes hard on Takeru.

"I said I want to die."

"You… want to die?" Matt's heart fell low. "I can't kill you."

"Don't make me get on my knees and beg you to kill me." Takeru waited, Matt only replied with a loud sigh. Finally Takeru dropped to his knees "Do it. Please, I can be with mother and father again. I'll tell them you said hi."

"I love you Takeru. Don't forget it." Matt rested one knee on the tiled floor leaning in to Takeru's neck. That second when he could smell the blood he knew he wanted it and before Tekeru could say anymore, Matt had already begun sucking him lifeless. Again the taste of blood consumed him, so pure and so warm to him. Matt could feel Tekeru's heart beat in his mind, a loud boom, boom… Boom, boom. The pace quickened, and as doing so Takeru's heart beat would thump four times before Matt's had thumped twice.

He was certainly dying. Slowly he was fading into the unknown, he had his fingers twirled in Matt's hair and attempted to take his last breaths. Takeru faded. "I…" Matt gazed over the body. He didn't cry, but he felt like another piece of his life had been shattered like a mirror.

_**Present…**_

**_Two and a half hours later… Ce'riven hotel..._**

"Hurry up!" Sora pushed passed Matt who was standing whilst tucking a white shirt into an ironed pair of black pants. They were preparing for the planned evening at the concert. They were running just a short while behind schedule. They had both bathed and finally getting ready.

"What do you think I'm doing Miss. Takenouchi? Im attempting to get ready! Don't rush me." Sora had already slipped into her dress only now fixing the final necessities of her casual style. Mainly her shoes and hair she needed to arrange. "You're the one who needs to hurry." Matt noticed the woman struggling to prepare herself.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault!" Matt asked surprisingly, eyes beamed open. He picked up his tie off the bed, trying to fasten the material around his neck.

Sora shook her head. "Not really. I just needed someone to blame." She watched him struggle to do up his tie. "You're doing that all wrong." She paced towards him.

"What's wrong with what im doing?"

He tried to push past her hands to fix the material himself. "Stop it!" she slapped his hand and resumed her attention to the black tie. "You will choke yourself if you do it the way you were!"

"I know how to do up a tie! I've been doing tie's for" he broke in cutting out "Around my whole life!" he sighed within, fretting he had almost given away his main key to his life. If ever Sora found out, what would become of him?

Sora finished with the material and smiled. "You actually look half decent when a lot of effort goes into it."

"I could say the same about you." She tried not to hold eye contact for much longer but couldn't help it again caught by his magnetic gaze into oblivion.

After a great deal of standing in the one spot she turned steadily and groaned, "Don't distract me!"

"What!" Matt laughed sarcastically. "I didn't do anything, it was your eyes glued on me. Not my eyes glued on you." He corrected her.

The woman combed her hair back into a ponytail and sighed, "Done."

"How do I look?" Matt stood like a model smiling at the woman.

"You look fine. And my one panic at the moment isn't how you look! Its how much behind time we are."

Matt pretended to cough in between saying, "Bitch." In a soft whisper.

"What was that blondie?" She acted as though she hadn't heard him.

"Nothing babe. I think im coming down with the flu." He grinned slyly. The woman shook her head.

End Chapter

Well, that was interesting! LOL long, long, long. Ok well not long, but longer then usual! Exactly twice as long as normal :D Well I really hope you liked it, thanks for reading please **_review. _**Tell me what you thought of it, and no I don't h8 Celine Dion! Wait yes I h8 her but I love that song she sang 'my heart will go on' that's a good song. LOL well bye, bye people!

And please don't forget to thank Moppy my special editor who nearly died when she saw all the mistakes hidden within this story :D – a note from the editor

And everyone please don't forget to R & R

**_Special message from WAA: You are all talented people, and all gifted, don't let it get to waste. Don't sit in front of a computer like me 24-7 make sure you get around to the things that really matter. If ever you're feeling down, smile and say "it's not because of me." And blame the closest person/object. If following advice does not work, contact someone else about your problem._**

Love the one and only reliable, WAA.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya! Again, im back again! Can we all believe it? Nope! LOL I was having a little fun organizing this chapter so all I can say is enjoy!

**Concealed and unmasked**

Chapter three: Matt gives a little taste of Vanilla…

"Nooo! Nooo! Nooo!" Matt continued screaming refusing to release the car door.

Sora had her arms around his waist tugging persistently. "Matt! We are going to be late for the concert if you don't hurry up."

"I don't want to go! You never told me we were going to see Celine Dion!" he groaned. "You are going to wish you never did this! I swear that to you!" Matt released the car door straightening his jacket. "Tonight, I am going to make this concert the worst, Miss. Dion will ever have had to preform!"

"Don't hurt her." Sora laughed. "We are here to watch the show. Just listen and you might enjoy it!" she yelled into his ear.

Matt folded his arms. "She's no Gackt!" he rolled his eyes.

"Gackt?"

"Yeah, Gackt." Matt's favourite male singer. It seemed Sora wasn't very familiar with the name. "He's only the best!"

"Then why haven't I ever heard of him?" Sora frowned.

His head scrambled with ideas coming to the most dramatic conclusion possible. _'Perfect! This will be a night, no one will forget.'_ "Not sure. But he's really good. And full of surprises." He grinned.

"Do _not_ do anything stupid." Sora massaged her forehead and continued walking towards the front entrance beside Matt.

"When have I ever done anything stupid? Im just going to give everyone a little taste of Vanilla." Matt laughed; Sora on the other hand just stared with the 'oh no!' expression.

'_Vanilla? This doesn't sound like it's going to be the best night Celine Dion has ever had! When he says Vanilla, does he mean flavour, or something else? Just cross your fingers Sora. Maybe he will just sit and be a good little Matt… what am I saying! This is Matt we're talking about here!'_ she glanced to her left at the blonde.

Matt arched an eyebrow, "What? You look horrified."

"I am horrified!" she retorted.

They were finally inside. Seat after seat occupied. Matt lifted his ticket to eye level. "Twenty-six. And yours is…" he glanced at Sora's ticket. "Twenty-five! Why do you get the better seat?"

"Cause you hate this woman! I bet if it was up to you, you'd be seated in seat three thousand-eighty nine!"

Matt's eyes beamed open "Is there really that many seats?"

"Yes." She answered calmly. "So be grateful we have such good seats!"

"I hate Celine Dion! She can't sing for crap!"

"Oh, and I suppose you can?" Sora grinned slyly.

Matt wiped the grin clean off her face, "As a matter of fact, I can sing better then her."

Eventually they were allocated to their seats, of corse they were comfortable, and in the front row. Mimi had a seat beside Sora's, she was already there waiting eagerly for the performance to begin. Matt waved as Sora leaned across her seat hugging the pink haired woman. Matt rolled his eyes _'these idiots! Where's Taichi when I need him? Maybe he can help me!'_ Drinks were brought over from a room to their left. Matt took a bottled coke, and Sora a white wine. "Alcoholic." Matt said coolly.

"So what? I am trying to calm my nerves. Who the hell knows what kind of trick you're going to play on this poor woman." Sora sipped her drink.

"So…" his eyes flicked menacingly "you're not even going to warn her about any of this?" Matt unscrewed the lid drinking half the contents.

"What are we talking about!" Mimi screamed.

They ignored her, "Nope. I think I'd find it more satisfying, watching you get dragged off stage by the guards." She covered her mouth, hiding away the fact she was basically in tears laughing. "It will be battle of the bodyguards. My one bodyguard versus Celine Dion's bodyguards." She studied the blonde carefully. _'Why am I worrying? I don't care if he goes to prison, do I? Maybe im worrying cause he might embarrass me.'_ She finalized her conclusion sipping her wine again.

Matt leaned back into his chair licking his lips. "This will be so fun."

"I thought you weren't looking forward to this?"

He turned to face her "I had a change of heart."

"You're only saying that cause you know you're going to ruin the show. How could you do that without feeling so guilty?" Sora sighed. She watched as Matt removed his jacket.

"Well. First of all, you have to go with the feeling that says this is all fun, and its not going to hurt anyone. And if it is, don't do it." Matt smiled softly and cleared his throat.

The lights began to dim around them. The centre stage lights spun wildly around, all over the audience. In the far back of the stage was a large staircase leading backstage. And in the centre of the floor an elevating trap door. The crowd roared her name and from the top of the stairs the lights all turned to that point as she emerged. A mass of people in white outfits emerged with her slowly descending from the stairs dancing fluently.

'_While she starts this song… I leave!'_ It wasn't one of her best songs but Sora seemed quite entertained as did the audience. Matt stood up and moved towards the backstage door.

Sora grabbed his wrist dragging him back into his seat. "Where are you going?"

"Im _going_ to have a good time!"

Sora released his arm closing her eyes pressing her lips together. She knew what ever was going to happen was going to make this an experience she would never forget. _'Why do I have that feeling again?'_ she sighed.

Matt had snuck to the backstage door entering without attracting any attention. He reached for his earpiece switching it on. "Taichi?"

"Oh! Matt!" the man sounded ecstatic. "Are you having a good time at the concert?"

"No!" he groaned. "I wanna ask you if you want to help me with something… something very, very fun!" Matt bit his tongue and grinned.

* * *

"Where did Matt go to?" Mimi whispered into Sora's ear.

"He's being a jerk. You'll see soon enough." Sora sipped her wine again. "I'm going to be as surprised as you will be."

Mimi clapped her hands. "I love surprises! Matt is so nice to you! No one ever gives me surprises." Her lip shook sulkily. "Now you have me sitting here with anticipation!"

Sora on the other hand began panicking _'What if he gets on stage and shoots her! Oh no! Someone in the world save me!'_

Matt charged at a young brunet who displeasingly walked into the changing room. "Thankyou Tai!"

* * *

The blonde accepted an outfit offered by Taichi. "You owe me! I had to pick up your stupid leather outfit! I hate leather!"

"Its only for one song. And you're not the one singing! I have to sing!" Matt unfastened his pants dragging them to his ankles and threw them over a chair pulling the tight black leather pants up around his hips. "Whoa! Really tight." He examined the pants. "They make my thighs look huge!"

Taichi slipped into thought and hummed, "Hm… no, not really. I just don't believe you _want_ to do this. Sora is really going to hate you… maybe just from the embarrassing bit."

"Oh well! This will be fun. Remember it could be worse, I could be cross dressing."

The brunet's eyes widened, "Oh god!" he stepped back toying with Matt. "Im only joking buddy! You make a good Gackt… just don't forget the words!" Taichi begged.

"I wont. Don't you worry, I haven't been studying ten languages for nothing."

The brunet whispered, "Smart arse."

Matt removed his shirt socks and shoes placing them together aside. First he put on a long-sleeved lighter black shirt, and over it, a black leather jacket with fake black fur down the side of the sleeves. Matt sighed. "This outfit is going to make me sweat bad!" Taichi fastened a crucifix around his neck.

"Hair time!" Taichi laughed. "Just remember to wash your hair three times when you get back to the apartment." He picked up a container of hair jell scooping his fingers into the dip gathering Matt's hair together in large cones. _'Damn this is funny!'_

Matt sat as Taichi continued trying to perfect the Gackt effect. _'Ha, ha! Stupid Tai, he cant read thoughts. Damn him and his teleportation! Well if it wasn't' for that, he wouldn't be here helping me.'_ One of Taichi's powers was to teleport from one place to another from any distance. Two of Matt's dark gifts were, mind reading and the one he rarely used, taking over the mind of another human, though both were quite helpful at times in his need.

"Done!" Taichi announced. It was perfect; Matt's hair neatly jelled back like a large cone, the largest in the centre and all around it like a developing flower bud. Taichi had jelled it so the larger part of his fringe was to the left and a smaller part, to the right, all solid like cement. "Now time for the best part!" Matt cringed, he knew what was coming and it didn't always look appealing on guys.

* * *

Celine Dion had begun singing 'my heart will go on' Sora had almost chewed her fingernails off, from both Mimi's rambling and Matt's long awaited appearance. _'He's going to be out soon. I just no he's going to screw up this song! I know it! What if he comes out on stage naked!'_

"Sora, are you feeling alright?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, just a little worried. Matt's been gone for ages, and im a worried about this whole surprise."

Celine Dion was still singing, "My heart wiiiiill, go ooooon and ooooooooooon! Pleeeeeeeeeaase staaaay foreeeever this wa-"

"Shutup!" A booming voice overpowered hers on a microphone from a close by location.

Sora's eyes widened "Oh crap!"

"Hey, that sounds like Matt." Mimi stated.

"It is Matt!"

"Excuse me?" Celine Dion froze turning left then right. The audience bickered among themselves, they didn't know if it was a joke, or apart of the performance. "Who are you?"

A large screen extended at the far back of the stage and on it Celine Dion wandering around on the platform. "Have you guys had enough of this crap? Cause I certainly have!"

The drummer began, along with the sax and guitar. The crowd began to roar hearing the tune begin. Lights flashing all over the stage, Matt ran out from the top of the stairs with a microphone in hand. "Whoa! Time for a little taste of Vanilla!"

"Oh shit." Sora buried her face in her hands smiling. "He looks so…"

"Hot!" Mimi finished for her.

Matt lifted the microphone to his mouth and slowly crept down the last few stairs sideways.

Kimi wa seeeijitsu na moralist

Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru

Boku wa junsui na terrorist

Kimi no omou ga mama ni

Kakumei ga okiruu…

He ran his hands under his jacket and then down the side of his leg. Sora's mouth dropped in awe by the sound of his practically perfect voice.

Koi ni shibarareta specialist

Nagai tsume wo taterareta bokuuu

Ai wo tashikametai egoist

Kimi no oku made tadoritsukiiiitaaaiiii

Kimi no kao ga toozakaru…

Ah… boku ga boku de naku naru maaaeee niiiiiiiii

He shot down the stairs leaning down on one knee.

Ai shitemo ii kaiiiii? Yureru. yoru ni

Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku

Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga

Toke au hodo niiii

Boku wa...kimi no, vanilla…

Matt had an extra addition of makeup on, he was wearing mascara, eyeliner and purplish bluish eye shadow. His lips covered in a bright lip gloss. Cherry to be exact. He continued,

...Nante kidorisugi

Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic

Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist

Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modooookaaashiiiii

Yugande iku kimi no kaoo ga…

Ah… boku ga boku da irareeemasu you niiiiiiiiiiiii

He smiled at Sora dropping to his knees.

Ai shitemo ii kaiiiii? yureru yoru ni

Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku

Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga

Kotoba nante mou

Kimi to boku no, vanilla…

Matt crawled forward curling his fingers in towards Sora pulling his hand to his chest. She couldn't believe she was actually laughing. He lifted his eyes and stretched a hand down to Sora, she reached forward, and he lifted her onto the stage. "Remind me to kill you." She whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know." He laughed pulling her body into his chest slowly running his tongue down her side rubbing his lower body on hers singing passionately. She joined his passion forcing her mind to continue thinking, 'its just an act.'

Ah… ikutsu asa wo mukaereba…

Ah… yoru wa owaru no darou ka…

Ah… sora ni chiribamerareta…

Ah… shiroi hana ni kakomaaaret iiikuuuuuuu

He shot up dancing backwards scraping his feet along the floor holding Sora's hand and the other holding the mike.

Ai shitemo ii kaiiiii? yureru yoru ni

Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen tail

Kuyashii kurai ni

Kimi ni hamatteru no ni

A kyru seeku kwayi

Wa nai I yamitaa…

He danced around her like some charm pulling one hand around her chest and licked her neck.

Ai shitemo ii kaiiiii? yureru yoru ni

Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo

Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga

Toke au hodo ni

Kimi wa...boku no...vanilla…

The instruments continued. Matt twirled Sora catching her in his arms. The instruments finished together. Sora turned and kissed his lips "You never told me you could sing!" The audience cheered louder then they had any of the songs Celine Dion had played beforehand. Maybe one or two had any clue what Matt had just said. Putting it bluntly, it was no G rated song.

"You never asked. And… you realize you just kissed me?"

Sora frowned. "I was adding effect to the song. Besides! You were the one licking me and rubbing your body on me! And that's putting it nicely!"

"It goes well with the song." The audience was still clapping, some whistling. Matt grinned lifting the mike, "Thankyou! It's been fun! But I bet ya Miss. Dion isn't happy about all this." The red haired woman smiled at Matt "What are you doing?" he asked.

"There are a few things I want to ask. I want to know. Is your pants skin tight? What did you do to your hair? Are your ears pierced? And are you wearing makeup?"

Matt laughed. "Thankyou. A mouthful. My pants… they're not that bad… they do ride up on the crotch a little. I used heaps of hair jell on my hair, as of corse you can tell. My ears have always been pierced. And the makeup…" his eyes shifted. "Again! Goes well with the song! Why don't you like the makeup?"

"It's very… full on. Although it does look kinda good on you." Matt bowed once more walking back up the stairs hurrying Sora upfront.

_**Backstage…**_

"Go Matt!" the brunet dived at the blonde wrapping his arms around Matt's back. "That was so cool! Im quite happy I came now. Was it embarrassing?"

After pulling away, Matt rubbed the back of his neck poking out his tongue. "It was fun. Oh! Taichi this is Sora Takenouchi! Sora this is Taichi! The dude who did my makeup and hair."

"Nice to meet you." Sora took his hand. "So you're Matt's friend?"

"Yup."

"Matt!" a pink haired woman charged through the door screaming like a crazed fan wrapping her arms around Matt. "That was the best thing I have ever seen! Except when you were humping Sora, that was a bit R rated."

"But it goes well with the song." Matt explained.

"Oh my god! How much makeup are you wearing?" she screamed. "You're wearing lip gloss! And eye shadow! And mascara! And eyeliner! And your ears are pierced! Ewe! Sora, you were humped by a transvestite!"

"I figured." Sora rolled her eyes.

Matt cleared his throat, "Am not. I don't wear makeup, only on this special occasion I did. And I don't believe you've met my friend Taichi Kamiya. The guy who put the makeup on me! And did my hair!" Matt directed his hand toward Taichi.

"Oh! So you're Matt's friend! My name's Mimi Tachikawa! You can come help me with my hair some time!"

"Sounds like a plan."

"You did a good job with the hair! The outfit…" Mimi cringed. "I don't like it." She turned to the brunet, "Well Mr. Kamiya… would you like to go down the street for a coffee? My treat."

Taichi's eyes flicked to Matt then to Sora and back at Mimi "Sure! That would be cool." He cleared his throat facing Matt. "I'll see you tomorrow some time. If not I'll try and call you. Sleep well, and again. Great performance!" Taichi laughed following Mimi through the backstage doors.

"See ya Tai!" Sora called waving her arms about. "Well… we should go get something to eat. The driver should be out front."

"Are you prepared to take me into public like this?" Matt presented his outfit pacing towards her.

"It isn't a bad outfit… it suits you… Slut." She laughed. "I knew you were! I knew it!"

"I am not." Matt retaliated.

"Let's just go." Sora nudged Matt slightly.

_**Out front…**_

The remaining audience stayed behind finishing up the bitter concert. Some compared Celine Dion with Matt blocking their ears, the critics described it as a cat suffering from a hairball in an alleyway.

A black limo pulled over into a parking space allowing Matt and Sora to enter. At first when entering the driver greeted them, "Good evening Miss. Takenouchi and Mr. Ishida. Whoa!" the driver turned around glaring at the blonde. "Miss. Takenouchi… where is Mr. Ishida?"

Sora looked and Matt, the blonde did likewise and laughed. "I am Mr. Ishida." He held a hand n his chest and smiled as the driver tilted his hat back puffing out his cheeks.

"You uh… had a little change, yes?" Matt nodded. "Nice…" he turned back to the steering wheel and indicated to turn out onto the main street.

"Oh, and im not usually like this. It was a one night thing." The driver smiled. His thoughts related back to the concert, "So babe… did you have a good time watching Miss. Dion preform?"

"Uh…" she mused. "Actually, I found myself more entertained when you got on stage. It was a bit shocking at first" she studied his purplish bluish eyelids resuming, "I mean… I never thought you were going to come out with… tight black leather on."

"Neither did I. I was going to put on something much worse… but that was getting a little bit too gross." He snickered.

Sora was intrigued to hear this. "What _were_ you going to wear?"

"Hmm…" Matt knew exactly what to say; he was finding it just a little more fun to drag it out for Sora. "I _was_ going to wear, tight black leather short shorts and a leather vest. Sick yes?"

Sora sat with her mouth half open. Matt tried to pretend it was a good expression, "Yuck! If you did that, I would _not_ have taken you out tonight!" _'Why am I wondering what that would have looked like? Sick thoughts! Sick thoughts! Stop it Sora!'_ She pictured hit perfectly in her mind.

"Don't worry I don't think I have the guts to do it."

"Thank god." Sora laughed. It smacked her in the stomach how wrong that actually would have been, why was it she didn't mind what he was going to wear? In her mind she repeated, _'there is no chance I like him! Is there?'_ her eyes wandered to her right. _'Ok, maybe he is a little attractive… what the hell is wrong with me lately? Im not interested! I wont make the same mistake twice!'_

The limousine pulled over beside the front entrance to a very stylish restaurant. Dimmed golden lights reflected from the glass, and the sound of plates and cutlery were far from being heard.

A waiter at the front entrance stopped Matt and Sora. "Excuse me… name please."

"Sora Takenouchi."

The waiter skimmed through a notepad crossing out her name. "Yes that is fine. Please enjoy, your table is thirty-six." He straightened up again like a penguin addressing some new comers.

Matt assisted Sora into her seat like a gentleman and walked around to his seat opposite her. The table was neatly presented, three variations of knives and forks, and two spoons. A white tablecloth had been perfectly thrown out over the table. "What are you having babe?"

She took one of the two menus from the centre of the table glancing over the drinks. "Im just having a quick look before I get anything."

One of the waiters danced up aside the table flicking out a pen and notepad. "Can I help you two in any way?"

"Yeah." Matt started. "I want a red for the two of us."

The man jotted down the name of the drink Matt's finger was pressed up against on the menu card. "That's fine sir. Is that all for now?"

"Yes, thankyou."

"Alcoholic…" Sora slyly remarked. She placed down the card lifting her eyes slowly. _'Im forgetting here what I am supposed to be doing! Common Sora! We are in New York to catch this culprit, not here to make friends…'_

'_She really has to stop being so hard on herself. Please! She's found the criminal, so I think she should just try and put it all behind her…'_ Matt locked a hard glare with her crimson red eyes.

'_Why is he staring at me like that? Why am I staring at him!'_ she looked away back to the menu card. _'He's just like everybody else, there is nothing special about him that any of the other billions of guys don't have.'_ "So Matt…" she folded her arms across the table. "You never told me you could speak Japanese."

He shrugged, "Well, sometimes I just like to be able to know things."

"What other languages can you speak?"

Matt smiled closing his eyes. "I can speak… German, French, Italian, Japanese, English, Greek, Spanish, Portuguese, Korean and Atlantean."

"Excuse me?" Sora's eyes widened.

Matt choked on his words calmly lying, "African… sorry, the movie I watched last week has me tongue-tied. And there were heaps of Atlantean people in it." It was one thing to tell her languages that still existed and another to tell her he knew an ancient language that only children believed in.

"You kinda scared me when you said Atlantean. I'd be tongue-tied too if I knew that many languages! Wow… so if I asked you to teach me a language… you could?"

The blonde nodded. "Sure."

Two glasses of red wine were set down on the table, one in front of Sora and another beside Matt's hand. "Are you ready to order sir?"

"Um… yes." The waiter again removed the small pen and notepad waiting patiently for Matt to resume. "Can I please get one chicken schnitzel and potato bake? Sora." She looked up. "What are you getting?"

"Can I please have… vielschnitzel?" the waiter nodded walking away from the table with the notepad in hand.

"I am just a little curious…" Matt began.

"Aren't you always?

He laughed, "Yes. I want to know a bit about this mission. Yes I was informed I would be helping you with it and everything… but I just want to ask you a few strange questions." Of corse he wasn't dumb enough to give it away to her. A few questions never hurt anybody. "How do you feel about vampires? I understand you don't believe in them, but is there a reason why?"

Sora gazed solemnly into her empty hands and sighed. At that second Matt realized it had something to do with the past. "My mother and father… this is going to sound so stupid!"

Matt thought otherwise shaking his head, "not at all." He stared softly and suggested Sora to continue.

"My mother and father had this crazy idea vampires existed. Of corse I believed them… then… some maniac who was pretending to be a vampire killed my mother… as for my father… I just don't want to talk about him. And ever since I haven't believed in such stupid things. But that person who took her from me will pay when I find his or her group. It's pathetic, I know. But vampire reports have become so highly noticed. I feel like im the only one who will listen to my own common sense. These so called vampires aren't really the demons from below; they are merely a group of assassins out to get my grandfather." Sora wiped her face with the palm of her hand deeply exhaling.

"Wow." Matt couldn't even break a smile. "Im so sorry… if it makes you feel any better. One of these so-called vampires took my mother, father and my brother from me… I'd do anything to change it, so I know how you feel." Matt sipped his wine. The waiter returned with two plates of verified schnitzel handing one to Matt and the other to Sora. "Thanks." Matt chowed down into his food like a starving dog shovelling mouthful after mouthful of potato bake.

_**Fifteen minuets later…**_

The driver had been informed Sora would call when they needed to be picked up. Matt suggested a quiet walk along the main bridge.

The blonde's back was leaned up against the railing, Sora standing beside him gazing out over the harbour. "Thankyou." She broke the silence.

"What for? I didn't do anything." It was the best compliment he had received from her and strangely enough, he wasn't willing to accept it.

"You made this a really fun night… now I just have to note to myself who exactly to call when I want to have fun." _'I sound like a preacher. But im being completely honest with him… maybe there is something different about him… and I have to get to the bottom of it. Did I just give myself a new mission!'_

"Don't thank me for having a good time. Just remember when I do something its for someone's benefit. And believe this or not, it's not always my benefit." Matt lifted his head towards the dark blanket in the sky decorated with sparkling glitter. "Im really sorry about embarrassing you on stage."

When he smiled, Sora couldn't help feel it. A strange sly feeling, it was like she had absorbed his feeling in the moment. "You really shouldn't worry about it. But, it was an act right?"

"Yup."

"Good. I kept telling myself that anyway."

"You've asked me a question, now it's my turn. If it's not going to make you cry, tell me… what happened to your father?"

* * *

Wow! So fun! I enjoyed writing that chap. It was actually quite interesting… maybe cause Vanilla was in it, and if you want an effect for the part when Matt is singing, you'll have to get the song: Vanilla. The song artist's name is Gackt and when the song starts during this chap play it. The song it timed perfectly! And it sounds SOOO FUNNY. I mean picture wise, if you want an idea of the original hair and everything just look up Gackt Vanilla in google images haha! THANKS GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!

**_Special message from WAA: If ever you're feeling down, smile and say "its not because of me." And blame the closest person/object. If following advice does not work, contact someone else about your problem._**

Love the one and only reliable, WAA.


	4. Chapter 4

Is it amazing that i've returned? I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took this long for me to post this chapter! But it's here now! It's here! Finally! Hehe.. ok, i've wasted enough of your time making you wait! Go ahead and read on.. P.S. sorry!

* * *

_Chapter four: Warm welcoming_

"Is it really important?"

"Yes." Matt replied honestly.

"…He left… Walked out." His heart sank, and in the moment he felt so low. It was wrong to ask such a question, but he didn't exactly know it was going to be something like that. "After my mother died… it was like I never existed… he never said goodnight to me anymore… he never made my lunch for school… frankly, he never spoke to me. I was like last weeks newspaper… and… after he remarried, my stepmother and he moved out." Sora dropped her head.

The blonde felt so sorry for her. It was almost worse than watching his brother die in his arms. "And… you never saw him again?"

"Never."

Matt cleared his throat, "And what of your grandfather? Why are these so called _vampires_ after him…? Money?"

"Hell no!" she brushed her hair aside. "My grandfather is a mental case. Well that's what I think anyway. He has something that the vampires need… like a power source of some kind. I don't believe in it, but he claims to have it. But he also claims to have a special gift which is why I don't talk to him."

"So… you think your grandfather's a nut?" his only response was a nod. _'She has nothing to do with this… why am I assigned to capture a person that doesn't even want to be apart of something so dramatic? Do I like her? I can't like her… ok well I think she is hot, but I wont fall for her! It's only an act.'_

Matt slipped down off the banister drawing closer to her. It was like a microphone was jammed in his head urging him to kiss her. _'I can't kiss her! Can I? What if it tricks me and I become uncontrollable? What if I kill her?'_ he swallowed hard, pulling her into his arms.

She withdrew shaking her head, "No… Don't do that."

It felt like anger eating away at his stomach, and a mixed emotion of thankfulness and depression. "What's wrong?" he tilted his head.

"I am not going to do anything stupid. I've learnt from my previous mistakes… I swore to myself I would never fall for a guy again." She shut her eyes turning to face the harbour. He studied her keenly, and noticed her pretty little hands were dampened from tears that rolled off her cheeks.

"Tell me… why did you promise yourself such a thing?" _'Because you want to make my job harder! How can I get you to fall in love with me if you refuse to love?'_ he sighed and threw back his head.

"My heart has been broken once…" He looked back at her. Still sad, still teary, and watching her made his head ache and stomach twist. "I don't want to feel that pain again… when I look in your eyes. I see…" she turned and stunned him with her reddening eyes. "Hate… emptiness… I saw that in… him…" her words faded. _Him_ was better known as Leon, her ex-boyfriend, the man who put her through one of the darkest experiences of her life. "He put me through so much… I loved him. And… one day he used the most horrible four words I never wanted to hear." In a girls vocabulary, when a guy says to her 'we have to talk' it usually means this isn't working, or 'im about to tell you something that will make your heart bleed.'

Matt felt the hard burn again, intrigued to hear her story. "What were those four words?"

She cried gently. The tears streamed down her cheeks splattering over the floor into small puddles beside her feet. "He knocked at my door. I had prepared myself in a rushed five seconds and answered, joyfully kissing his cheek. He smiled back and said to me… 'We have to talk.' I nodded and followed him outside." She paused for a break.

"The further we walked, the more my heart sank, and the more frightened I became as night pushed daylight aside… he stopped taking both of my hands into his. Gripping them tighter, he licked his lips and whispered softly 'you know I love you?' I smiled, but I knew he was just preparing me for the bad news. 'Good. You're right, I love you more then life itself. But… I can't love you anymore.' My heart froze as he lifted a knife from his back pocket. He faced his reflection on the tip of the blade, showing me mine. I tried pulling away, though he gripped my hand tightly. 'Im sorry Sora… but I can't let you get in my way forever…' I threw him back and ran. The more I looked back, the more I cried and the more frightened I became…" she choked on a sob, Matt heard. He looked at her and turned up his lip squinting to see past her murky eyes.

"I reported him to the police. They found him and say he was drunk… I cried for weeks trying to get him out of my head… but I still felt for him… I did eventually come to my senses and joined the FBI; my determination got me where I am. But on that trip I made to get here… I swore to myself… love was a waste of time and I would never love again… I got where I am because of revenge…"

Matt shrugged innocently, "Revenge is not a motivation, Sora. But you're right… im some way I agree. He was just a bad person… you can tell he never loved you. If he did he would never have tried to hurt you."

"How do I know you're not just like him? For all I know you could be a possessed maniac out to kill me on some crazy assigned mission. That's the reason why I'm not making that mistake ever again. If I don't love, I can't be hurt… so I guess we can just be friends?" Sora offered out her hand to Matt smiling.

"Sorry princess. Im not interested. You're the enemy." He laughed at his own expression. "Alright, I think you need some rest, and my couch is waiting for me." Matt scooped Sora into his arms tossing her carelessly over his shoulder like an old sweat towel. She wasn't complaining. A free ride's a free ride. It saved her from walking the distance to the hotel. And it warmed Matt's shoulder, and her weight was only minor compared to some things he's had to lift in life.

They entered together into the main lobby, Matt felt ill in his stomach, it may have been the fact he hadn't had any blood in twenty-four hours or because he felt bad about earlier. "Can I ask you a favour Ishida?" Sora asked.

"Yes? Depends what you're going to ask me though." They entered the elevator together, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Would you take the time to teach me another language? I want to learn Japanese… only because my mother knew it and it would be great to know something she knew."

"… Sure… I'd be honoured to teach you." As the doors opened Matt retrieved his key cleverly, trying to impress the redhead, readying to open the door. He unlocked it pushing it open and stepped inside.

Sora ran under his arm to her suitcase and searched through for a pair of nightwear. "I need the bathroom first!" she pushed passed him before the blonde had any time to shut the front door. There was a click from the bathroom.

'_I didn't even want to use the bathroom.'_ Matt frowned puzzlingly. It was then he wanted to start the learning process, why not? He collected four sheets of paper diving back into the couch. _'Ah… so comfortable… I wish my lounge was like this.'_ He drew a pen from the top right hand corner of the page and hummed silently. _'Where to being? Basics I guess.'_

"Goodnight Ishida." Sora returned from the bathroom and lay down beside Matt closing her eyes.

"Not yet. We're going to begin learning."

"Learning what?" she said through a yawn.

"Japanese. Like you wanted."

"What! Tonight! Are you crazy?"

"No im blonde, so open your eyes. If you want to learn you have to put some effort into it or you'll know absolutely nothing." Sora agreed and rolled onto her back gazing up at the paper Matt had lifted above them both. "We're going to start with something very basic since you're only new to all this." She shifted sightly. "Would you prefer to sit up?"

"It would be easier." Matt leaned forward as did Sora beside him pulling her hair back into a neat –but rushed- ponytail. "Ok… so what do I learn first?"

Matt tapped the paper with the pen and licked his lips. "Well… I think it would be easier if I taught you how to ask and say your name." Sora leaned into the arm of the couch opposite Matt and focused on the blonde. "Onamae wa nan desuka?"

"Huh?" Sora laughed at the accent. "I am so sorry I didn't catch _one_ word of that. You speak too fast."

A smile tugged at the corner of Matt's lips and he tried again –this time slower, "Onamae wa nan desuka? Repeat."

Sora replayed his voice over and over in her head forcing it out, "Onamae wa nan desuka?"

"Great! That's right! And it means what is your name." Matt felt pleased by his accomplishment.

Sora stared grinning, "Onamae wa nan desuka?"

"Boku wa Matt. And now I'll ask you… Onamae wa nan desuka?"

"Boku wa Sora?" He laughed at the red haired woman slapping his knee. She –obviously not getting what was going on- stared at the blonde arching her eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You don't say boku, I say boku that's like you calling yourself he instead of she. You are female, so you say watashi. If you put it in a sentence, you would say, Watashi wa Sora desu."

"You didn't say desu before?" Sora tugged at her hair, "My brain is turning into mush!"

"Ok a little tip, desu is like full stop, and desuka is like question mark. If you want to be more formal that is. You don't have to say it." Matt jotted down a complimentary note and continued, "Ok. Onamae wa nan desuka?"

"Watashi wa Sora desu." Her fingers were looking for something to hold, so she just choked her fingers in her right hand. She was attempting to take her mind off all the thinking she was doing. But found it surprisingly difficult.

"See! You can learn!"

She complained, "It's hard."

"Not when you speak it often." He glanced up at her, "boku wa kimi no Vanilla."

"What?"

"Nothing." He smirked innocently. If you translate that into English, Matt was actually saying 'I am your Vanilla.' A line he took from the song he had preformed that night during the Celine Dion concert. "You look tired… maybe you should get some rest and we can continue this another night."

"You don't tell me when I am and am not tired!" she yawned.

Matt closed his eyes lowering his body into the couch. The cushions, cold and fresh fluffed under his head. He felt a warm body snuggle into his, tucking a blanket around his back. "Let me at least take off my jacket." He sat forward doing so, throwing the leather garment over a chair. Her body again radiated heat onto his as she lowered back down into his arms. "You're making me sweat."

"How's that my fault? You shouldn't be wearing tight black leather pants."

"You're right." He slowly twisted his waist enough to remove the material, throwing them over Sora down by the couch. Her eyes widened.

"Are you naked!" she screamed.

"No. Im wearing a shirt, and underwear." He laughed into her ear.

"Let me see."

Matt arched an eyebrow, "You want to see my underwear?"

"No. Alright I believe you." Sora ran her hand across Matt's thigh "…This isn't what it seems like… I am just trying to figure if you're lying to me or not." Her fingers ran over a strip of material around his hip. She recoiled quickly and held her hands together mumbling. "Yeah. I believe you."

The room became dark after Matt switched off the lamp. "Remind me why we are on the couch?" she didn't respond. He closed his eyes resting his arm over her side, "goodnight Miss. Takenouchi… see you tomorrow morning."

She yawned "… and try to be up early blondie… we are going back to my home in New Caledonia tomorrow…" he smiled tangling his fingers through her hair. She felt his hands trail down her neck and smiled when he pulled her closer into his chest.

* * *

"Perfect! Just perfect! They're both gone!" a red haired boy was tearing at a series of papers groaning. The paper flittered in the air and landed in a mess over the floor.

Mr. Fujiyama was seated in his occasional black leather chair sipping a cup of freshly drained blood. "Stop worrying Izzy… Taichi knows the plan… my plans never go astray." He smirked.

It was quiet for only a few moments. Izzy burst into a flaming inferno, literally. His hair turned to fire, and his eyes glowed a red. Mr. Fujiyama couldn't tell if the paleness of his skin was from the lighting, or the moon. "Matt is going astray!" Izzy yelled. "Our best vampire! We're going to loose him before you know it! There goes your plan, down the toilet!" Izzy spun his finger in small circles like a flushing toilet, and the flame died out.

"It's all apart of my plan Izzy. Calm down. You don't think I'd just let him go alone on a mission like this?" he sipped the wine glass placing it firmly back down on the polished table beside him. "You know what I want more than anything! And if it wasn't for this mission I wouldn't be able to get it!" Mr. Fujiyama ran his fingers back calmly through his hair. "I always get what I want."

"You do realize Taichi isn't agreeing to this whole plan? He is practically Ishida's best friend. He likes Matt… literally! Well, that's what I read in his mind anyway."

"He what?" Mr. Fujiyama was planning something most devious in his mind after Izzy confirmed what he had just said. "This is faultless. You really are here for some use! We can use Mr. Kamiya as bait… we both know Matt will fall for _her_… and then he will have to make a choice…"

"Choice?"

"Who is more important to him? Either way it goes, we win!"

"How so?" Izzy questioned further.

The glass was lifted again. "Well…" he sipped the blood slowly salvaging ever moment. "Think of it this way." The glass clinkered against the table. "If we loose Mr. Kamiya, Matt no longer has any line of defense! We can kill him with that damn crystal artifact! And we can all have his power… that goddamn power he never uses! On the other hand" he grinned slyly. "If he chooses to give up _her_ life… her grandfather dies, and we have two for the price of one!"

"You really are the ruler of darkness." Izzy seemed quite pleased with Mr. Fujiyama's plan as he dialed a number into his phone laughing in his throat.

* * *

A disturbing ringing echoed through the hotel room. _'Mm…'_ "Sora?" his eyes were still closed and his arms were nevertheless around her. "Sor… wake up." He blew into her ear sending a rush of tingles down her spine.

"Mm… I'm sleeping…" he opened his eyes slightly, covering her mouth with both hands. She muffled, "I can't breathe" through his hand. She opened her mouth and licked his palm. Matt wiped the saliva on her arm.

"Yuck Miss. Takenouchi. You are a horribly sick person…" he shuffled left and right slightly. "And you hog up all the room on this couch." He nudged her closer to the edge of the furniture piece.

She grumbled for a moment and pulled on the blankets. "Don't push." He did so again pushing her yet closer. "Stop it Ishida…" he laughed and pushed her more. She fell, grabbing his shirt dragging him down landing practically on top of her. "Look what you did. Now I defiantly can't breathe. And im far from comfortable."

"I'm comfortable." Matt snuggled into her smiling as he closed his eyes.

"Ishida…" she said soothingly "Get off me."

He faked a snore and laughed rolling over whilst dragging her onto his chest. "There. Now are you happy?"

"Actually. Yes I am."

Sora pressed her ear to his chest deeply breathing in and holding her breath. "What are you doing, Takenouchi?" Matt arched an eyebrow attempting to lift his head off the ground to see her.

"I'm listening for your heartbeat." She smiled closing her eyes, tuning in to the rhythm. His blood pulse warmed her chest and cheek, almost like his blood intertwined with hers for that moment. Really, she wasn't looking for a heartbeat at all. She rolled slightly gasping after noticing the clock hanging from the wall. "You stupid blonde! We're late!"

He scoffed, "And who's problem is that, princess?" after hearing his smart lacking question she pushed him harder into the floor and stood up running to her suitcase where she began rummaging through for clothes.

"Matt…?" she said softly.

Matt threw his head back and studied the woman pacing towards him; she crouched down by his head. "Yes princess?" she threw her hand across his face leaving a large red handprint across his right cheek.

"That's for pushing me off the couch!" he rubbed his cheek thoroughly rolling onto his stomach. "Where was I?" She walked away gathering a selection of clothes entering the bathroom.

'_She slapped me! How dare she.'_ He chuckled closing his eyes. _'New Caledonia… I haven't been there for a while. Taichi!'_ Matt lifted his middle and index finger to his ear tapping in a combination waiting for a moment.

"Well, well, well. Look who comes crawling back to little old Taichi!"

"Shhh!" he paced around the room rubbing his eyes. "From now on contact me by phone! This is too sneaky, and at least I can tell her im talking to someone, rather than lying and telling her I'm mad and I often talk to myself!"

"Do you know how much my phone bill _is_ at the moment…?" he sighed. "Fine _whatever_."

Matt grinned and tossed a pair of jeans, fresh underwear and a blood red shirt over the couch. "What happened to you last night? You took off with Mimi."

"She's kinda cute and getting with people doesn't effect me remember? Mr jealous…"

"Could you stop rubbing in that, you're aloud to be attracted to someone?"

"I never said anything! You just assume I was about to say that." Yet another one of Taichi's advantages over Matt. As most vampires are unable to love, Taichi has taught himself otherwise from infancy. It may explain a few things, but also it makes Matt wonder why wasn't he be chosen for this job if he _can_ fall in love without going completely insane?

"Well, I'm late for my flight. Talk to you after." He removed his earpiece tucking the communicator away in the pocket of his leather jacket. He stripped down the remainder of his clothing and at the same time Sora walked out from the bathroom, busy tying up her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh my god!" her heart almost completely stopped when she lifted her head with her hands fixed on tying up her hair.

"Get out! Close your eyes or something!" Sora quickly buried her face in her hands, dropping her nightwear on the floor. "There is _one_ humane thing in this world left called privacy!" Matt growled.

"I didn't exactly know you were getting changed in the main room!"

He slipped on his jeans and sighed, "Ok. You can look now." He was nevertheless shirtless, but that didn't seem to bother Sora or himself. Matt trailed off topic, "So… what time does our flight leave, princess?"

_**Thirty minuets later…**_

"I can't believe you made me run!" Matt leaned over his knees supporting his body with his arms, which held his kneecaps. He was panting, and Sora was keenly biting her lip gazing around the terminal.

"We can't miss this flight. I told my neighbour I'd be back to feed Moppy, Charlie and Skiddy."

Matt lifted his head furrowing both eyebrows as the red haired woman continued fretting. "What are Moppy, Charlie and Skiddy? Moppy sounds like a… mop. Charlie sounds quite normal, and Skiddy sounds like a shit stain."

She sighed throwing her arms down to pick up her suitcase again. "They're my pets. Moppy's my dog, Charlie's my snake, and Skiddy's my cat."

"Snake?" Matt's eyes widened. "That has to go! Im not stying inside with a freaking snake trying to eat me!" Sora rolled her eyes and continued walking towards a lady. She was dressed in a red suit. Brown hair, neatly tied back and beside a que of people boarding the plane. "Oh, so we did make it…? Tell me again why we're going back to New Caledonia?" the woman at the front of the que shoved off a quick smile in Matt's direction taking his passport, checked it and handed the small book back to him.

Sora slowed down alongside Matt through the boarding port. "Well. Some crazy idea is these vampires are going there too." She groaned aloud and tried explaining further. "From what we understand in the FBI, they are going to strike sometime during the next week, I don't know when and I don't know why. A week, that's all I know." He nodded entering first onto the shuttle.

Matt crammed his bag into a component above the seat shuffling in beside the window looking out. _'This is so… awkward. Why didn't the PVO tell me they were going to strike against New Caledonia? This is becoming too much for me! I swear, by the time this mission is over, I'll quit and commit suicide!'_

"Are you alright?" Sora leaned forward to catch his attention.

"Fine." He faced her smiling pathetically. A small beeping light signalled off in the shuttle asking all passengers to fasten their seatbelts, the flight assistants walked into the isles and demonstrated the way in which accidents or problems should be handled. Matt ignored them telling Sora how much they reminded him of prostitutes.

The plane began ascending from ground level soon in mid air. One of the flight attendants strolled down the aisle with a trolley stopping beside Sora's seat. "Could I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"Coke please." Matt said raising a hand. Sora asked likewise. The woman handed two coke cans to the red haired woman and continued forth, pushing her trolley. "Mm… I love coke." Matt snatched one from Sora's hand and clicked open the can lifting it to his mouth.

A phone began vibrating in Sora's pocket, she licked her lips and flipped open the front cover. "Hello…? Yeah…"

Matt covered his mouth and interrupted, whispering loudly, "You can't take call's on a plane!"

"Shhh! Sorry, I didn't quite catch that…? Yeah… oh. Ok." Matt pouted gazing back toward the window. "Thanks a lot for that Mimi… talk to you later… ok, bye." She closed the phone tucking it into her pocket. "We have a slight problem."

"Really?" Matt arched both eyebrows grinning. "What problem do we have now, princess?"

"Shhh!" her hands covered his mouth completely, she leaned in whispering into his ear, "Follow me." She unbuckled her belt, as did Matt following after her down the aisle. She stopped beside two bathrooms toward the front of the aircraft; one door was symbolled with the picture of a smallish stick figure wearing a dress. And the door was obviously vacant for males.

The blonde grabbed her by the shoulder before she could take another step towards the girl's bathroom and hissed, "No way am I going in there. Do I look like I have breast to you?"

She mused, "Mm… no. But im not going in the guy's bathroom, and this is the best privacy you can get on a plane."

"If you do this to me, I will make you regret it _so_ badly later!" he stood beside her with his hands on his hips pulling a serious expression.

"I'll take that chance, now get in." Sora opened the door pushing Matt first and closed it after entering. Matt's back was hard pressed into the toilet seat, and his feet pressed up against the wall, Sora was straddling his waist and sat with his knees around her breasts. Yes it was that tight! "You comfortable, Ishida?"

His eyes shifted vaguely around the small room. "Uh… all but the fact I feel like I'm being raped, I'm about to fall into the toilet, and something's digging into my backside. Other than that, I'm all good." A wide grin spread across his face.

"This shouldn't take long. Ok. For starters I have to give a speech tomorrow in front of the FBI officials. Other than that, my grandfather is there. He has absolutely no idea I live in New Caledonia. Now I know why the vampires are gathering there, he's sure to have this stupid power thing. And strangely enough Mimi has been researching on this artefact. And there is such a thing. She doesn't know what it does, only that it's thousands of years old and it means a lot to these bloodsuckers."

"Mimi's in the FBI too?" Matt tried shifting slightly as he asked.

"She joined the FBI around the same time I did. But I don't think that's necessary information at the moment." A flight attendant stopped by the door puzzled by the two voices coming from within the bathroom. She walked over to a trolley.

'_I was never told about no stupid artefact. Thousands of years old, how come I've never heard of it?' _"Can you move?"

"No."

"Please move. I'm starting to feel like a sardine. And im stuck somewhere."

"I seriously can't budge at the moment."

The woman returned and pressed her ear to the door as Matt continued, "How about you lifting, and I try slipping out?" The woman's eyes beamed open catching the wrong idea. It may have just been how Matt was interpreting it and the way he groaned the words.

"This isn't working Ishida." Sora sighed aloud after trying to lift herself off the blonde, though when doing so she hit her head on the roof of the bathroom.

"Well, couldn't it have waited?"

"No, it was desperate! And now after trying _this_ its like I'm stuck on you."

"You are stuck on me. Its probably your clothes!" Matt growled.

"So what? You want me to strip for you?"

He laughed at the predictable redhead. "That's not what I said."

"That's what it sounded like, Ishida."

"Well, go on." He turned up his eyebrows and smiled. "You obviously don't mind if you wanted to bring it up. And you don't like me in anyway, so what harm can it do?"

"Don't play with me blondie. Because this game _can_ be more than single player."

"I'm not playing with you, you're playing with me!" Sora rolled her eyes and leaned in towards Matt pressing her mouth over his _'What is she…'_ Matt completely fell for her forcing his tongue into Sora's mouth; both accepted each other strengthening the kiss in more ways then one. Sora bit down on his tongue and pulled away immediately. "Ouch princess! What was that for?"

She stopped to catch her breath. "For… kissing me."

"You kissed me first!" he said like he didn't need to take another breath.

"For one I didn't push my tongue to the back of your throat, and two… I was just trying to add a bit of excitement into the job. I knew you'd take it seriously." She grinned. "I have told you before Ishida, I'm not getting into another relationship. But I'm still happy to toy with you."

"I wasn't interested anyway." He looked away.

Sora grinned menacingly "Sure… Your mouth showed me the _true_ meaning to that statement." Both sat in silence gazing at one another.

The sound of another woman echoed through the door, "Excuse me?" she tapped twice and continued, "Would you kids please get back to your seats? The plane will be landing soon, and the captain will be turning on the seatbelt sign."

"Shutup lady!" Matt bellowed angrily. "If you saw what position I was in, you'd realize I'm busy!" Sora covered Matt's mouth to prevent further conversation.

"Lady? Lady! Excuse _me_ you dirty prick! Let go of that poor woman and get out of there now!"

Matt looked up at Sora pushing her hand away from his mouth. "I'm not even holding her! You stupid lady! You just have the wrong idea! You stupid lady, stupid lady, stupid lady, stupid lady, stupid lady!"

"Is there a problem here?" another voice came from behind the door. It wasn't the feminine voice they had heard; it was now a more masculine voice, another of the flight attendants. "Who's in there? Come out now! When I flight attendant gives you orders you must follow their provided instructions!"

Matt whispered under his breath, "What are these idiots on about?"

"We are prepared to break down the door!" came the feminine voice. "One…! Two…! Three!" the door shook making a loud chunk sound and fell back. Two figures fell out the door, Matt landed on top of the red haired woman hitting his head on the floor.

"Get off that poor defenceless woman!" the three flight attendants grabbed hold of Matt's arms and began pulling him away.

The two men and woman held Matt to the ground. The woman was holding his arms, one of the men holding his legs and the other man straddling his back. "Let go of me! Security! Security! Im being harassed!" he screamed at the top of his lungs continuously. Some of the passengers got out of their seats to see what all the commotion was about. "This is sexual and physical abuse!"

"Shutup blondie!" the man on his back wrapped his fingers around a clump of Matt's hair and pushed his face into the floor.

"Why am I being tortured like this? What crime have I committed?" Matt breathed heavily turning and shaking, side to side.

Sora pulled one of the men off and addressed herself, "I'm Sora Takenouchi!"

"I wouldn't care if you were the queen of London!" the man said tackling Sora.

"I'm an FBI agent! Let go of my partner and I before I put you all under arrest!" The man's hand darted out, grasping her arm and twisted it behind her back, cuffing her no sooner. "What! Since when do flight attendants get handcuffs? And why am I being cuffed?"

"Me and my partner are _not _flight attendants!" he was referring to the other man holding Matt's legs. "We have been on this plane, out to get criminals like you two! You were using a mobile on the plane, putting all these peoples lives in danger, and you claim to be an FBI agent!"

Sora groaned. _'Why do I get stuck with all the idiots?' _"Just let me get my badge and I'll show you!"

The man shook his head and smirked, "Not likely. You're coming to security with us, the second we get off this plane."

Matt couldn't help but add to the conversation, "Don't worry babe, this flight will be descending quite soon." The other cop smacked Matt across the back of his head with an empty tray. "You people are nasty!" the one true flight attendant walked away, returning to her duties thanking the cops.

Only a number of minutes passed, and Matt was correct, the flight had begun descending from its airborne stage and dropped in for a rough landing.

Sora and Matt's wrists and ankles were shackled. Their bags were carried off the plane and the two were led into the terminal.

"Can we go now?" Matt asked bluntly.

"Look you stupid blonde arse, we're going to examine your clothes and bags for any explosives."

The man whom had shackled Sora earlier was now stripping Matt from his shirt. "Please don't ruin that! It's a nice shirt!" the cop ignored him and searched through the pockets of the shirt and checked no explosives were attached to his body. "Can you please stop looking at my damn chest, you sicko?"

"You really should watch what you say." People who were unloading their luggage stopped and turned to watch the police officers strip Matt from his pride along with what was left of his dignity. "You're almost done buddy." He removed Matt's shoes and socks followed by his jeans throwing them aside. Sora resisted the urge to laugh. "I don't think you had to do that!" Young women began whistling from behind Matt. "Look you lousy cop! If you look in the underside of my pocket, you'll find my FBI badge!"

The man laughed feeling quite pleased with himself and lifted Matt's pants. "Hold it! I found something." It was Matt's identification badge. The cop immediately unshackled Matt's ankles and wrists apologizing gravely. "I am so sorry Mr. Ishida! We didn't know Sora was coming back to New Caledonia!" the two men pulled off some kind of skin mask and smiled at Sora. "Fooled ya?"

"Oh no!" Sora's eyes beamed open. "It's you! You idiots! How could you not recognize me?" the second she was released she dived at the man who stripped Matt earlier slapping his face and yelling. "You knew it was me all along didn't you?" her anger turned into a face of laughter, she hugged the cop and kissed his cheek. "It feels so good to see you guys again!" she faced Matt with a larger grin on her face. "Matt, these are my two friends, Neil and Jason.

Neil (the cop who attacked Sora earlier) was rather tall with blood red hair, streaked blonde. He was fairly tanned to match his icy blue eyes rather similar to Matt's. As for the other man, Jason, his hair was jet black and spiked out. Jason's eyes too were a gentle blue, though his skin was not _as _tanned as the other man beside him.

Matt (still almost naked) shook Jason's hand receiving his first apology, "Sorry about that, it was Neil's idea. And we thought we may as well give you a real welcome into New Caledonia."

"Sora's never had a good eye for this kind of stuff." Neil took Matt's hand and shook it persistently. Matt slipped back into his clothes and walked over to stand beside Sora. "This vampire thing is getting more interesting every day! But other than that, we best get back to work. We'll see you both tomorrow, I'm looking forward to that speech Sora." He winked in her direction and walked away.

"Dirty bastards." Matt whispered.

"Don't worry Ishida, I know how you feel." She laughed walking over to the luggage compartment to collect her bags. "You're going to love it at home!"

'_I really wish she wouldn't say that…'_

_**Forty minutes later…**_

Sora opened the boot of the car lifting out two large and quite heavy bags. The car was parked in the driveway of a two-story house. It looked fairly new, and rather large, a mansion to be more specific. a large white and clean looking mansion with luscious plants and tropical ferns growing out front. "Is this your home?" Matt asked astoundingly.

"Sure is… home sweet home!" Sora sighed with a gentle smiled. She cleverly flipped out a key from her pocket and began walking through the grassy front lawn toward the house. Matt struggled to carry his bag, but never the less, managed to make it to the doorway. "Welcome to my home!" Sora pushed open the front door leading into her extremely clean main entrance.

White tiles covered her downstairs floor, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, one kitchen, two lounge rooms, a basement, and an attic. The style she had set her home in made Matt feel like he was spending his time in a clean homey jungle. Matt walked in dropping his bag as a small white fluffy dog charged towards him. "Oh holy crap!" it gripped onto Matt's leg and unceasingly humped him around his ankle. "Get your damn dog off me Sora!"

Sora held a finger over her lip. "Hm… he doesn't usually warm up to strangers so fast… he must really hate you!"

"I hate you! Do you see me humping your leg?" Sora laughed and pushed past Matt.

"You really are an amusing guy blondie. Just don't hurt any of my pets… no matter how annoying they become." She dropped down onto her knees and whistled. "C'mon Moppy! C'mon!" the dog looked at Sora and cocked its head, it quickly released Matt and dived into Sora's arms. "Aw. How was my little girl? Did she miss me? Did my baby miss me?"

Matt watched the dog receive a scratch behind its ear and a few kisses on its forehead. "Where can I put my bag?" Matt asked trying to make himself noticed.

"If you walk upstairs look to your left and there's a hallway, walk down the hall and it's the second room to your right. I'm just going to feed Moppy while you put your stuff upstairs." Sora stood up and followed the galloping dog into the kitchen.

"Ok…" Matt lifted his bag again and walked up the stairs. Everything was spaced out, even at the top of the stairwell; it was almost like she owned an indoor horse. _'If I see that damn snake… I'll kill it!' _

He walked down the hall looking up constantly for Charlie. He stopped in front of his room and threw open the door. The first and one thing he noticed when opening the door was an enormous lion presently yawning, already occupying his bed. "Whoa! Holly shit! Sora!" Matt dropped his bag and ran out the door followed by the large cat. "Sora! Sora! Help me! Please!" the lion roared and pounced in Matt's direction. "Bad Skiddy! Naughty Skiddy!" he screamed whilst running down the stairs. "Sora! Get this giant shit stain away from me!" the blonde looked back watching as the lion shook out its mane.

Matt ran into an open closet door and closed it behind him. Everything was dark, and a slight hissing wet his right ear. "Charlie?" Matt felt his legs stiffen. _'What crime have I committed to disserve this?' _he slowly lifted his hand to feel the snake's body. It was precisely _almost_ as round as a garbage bin. He screamed, "Anaconda!" which is wasn't.

The blonde burst out the door, almost ripping it off its hinges and slapped the lion in the face as he dashed past, running into the kitchen clinging to Sora like glue. "You have a damn lion in your house! A lion! And an anaconda! Charlie and Skiddy are monsters! A lion and an anaconda! Not a little carpet python and kitten! A lion and an anaconda!"

Sora grabbed Matt's shoulders and held him still. "Matt! Breathe!" she smiled, "They're my pets. Ok?" she lifted her hand to his exceedingly hot forehead. "You need a drink before you pass out." She walked over to a cupboard and took out two glasses filling them with water she supplied from her fridge. "Are you alright now?" Charlie had entered the kitchen sliding through Sora's legs wrapping itself around her body, though not tightly.

"No!" he replied honestly. "Im petrified! You can't own a lion and an anaconda!"

She sighed, "Its not an anaconda. And I can. I have an authorised reptile license, and I have been asked from a previous mission to take care of them. And Skiddy's been my pet since he was a cub."

Matt polished off his glass of water catching his breath. He felt a slight nudge in his back and froze solid. "I'm too young to die." He begged through his _lie_.

Sora stroked the snake's head and slapped Matt slightly. "They are more tame than a trained dog! They wouldn't hurt you even if I wanted them to." Matt turned and noticed the lion standing on all fours before him. "Skiddy, sit." She said calmly. The lion obeyed her command and lowered his back legs.

"How!" Matt jumped slightly.

"Pat him."

"I will when im thinking about loosing a hand." Sora gritted her teeth and took Matt's hand running his palm across Skiddy's forehead. "Then why did it try to eat me before?"

"Did you run away from him?" Sora asked.

"Uh…" Matt mused, thinking back to when he was darting down the stairs like a crazed lunatic. "Kinda."

"Try and ignore them… I know. You can help me out with my speech and put yourself to some use in this house. It will take your mind off everything." She smiled and walked over to a table at the other side of the room.

* * *

That's it... i've gone ahead and the next chapters are already written, I just have to fix em up cause they need lots of changing done lol! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, constructive criticism, flames, ect, i just like to hear peoples opinions :D I'll be back again soon!

Regards, Sickai.


End file.
